Masters of Magic
by angel1216
Summary: They had nothing left, so they stood together. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron follow Dumbledore's suggestion that they go back in time 50 years to fix everything and save everyone. They literally become master's of magic in preparation. AU. TIME TRAVEL.
1. 4 Cloaked Figures

"Ravenclaw," shouted the sorting hat and a table in center left of the hall, filled with blue and bronze, applauded loudly for their new arrival while all the other tables continued to whisper about who was being sorted into what house. On the other side of the center was a table decorated in yellow and bronze, the Hufflepuff table. And next to that sat the most alive, crazy, and rogue table, decorated in red and gold, the Gryffindor table.

"Slytherin" shouted the sorting hat and the green and black clad students on the other side of the Ravenclaw tables applauded. Well almost everyone. One person merely just stared with a blank look on his face as he read a book. He looked up at hearing his house being called, showing only a mild look of interest, but made no move to clap. As sudden as the look came, he was back to reading his book.

This young man had perfect black hair, parted perfectly to the side, with pale perfect skin that didn't have a blemish in sight. His eyes were dark black with only a little bit of green, making his taunt self very handsome. His uniform was in perfect order and fit perfectly over his slim body and on the left side of his chest was a 6th year prefect badge. He looked the perfect part.

"When's are next meeting going to be Tom," said fellow 6th year Slytherin, Abraxas Malfoy. Malfoy was a typical Malfoy with blond hair to his shoulder and a handsome set face that depicted status. Tom Riddle glanced away from his book to give a glare at his follower. That's right, Tom Riddle had no friends. Friends were a weakness. No, he had followers and **just **followers. He would not let his lowly half blood self bring him down to their standards, those purebloods.

Tom recalled his first year when the Slytherins learned of his heritage. It was horrible; they made fun of him and tried to hex him. He smiled to himself when he thought of how they _tried_ to hex him and how he had broken all of their wrists with a glance from his eyes. He had a great infinity for wandless and verbal magic and that was only his first year. He was a 6th year now and top of his class and a favorite of everyone.

Everyone trusted him in the public eye, after all who wouldn't with his polite attitude, compliments, perfect grades, and perfect looks. Only the Slytherins new he was the heir of Slytherin, or at least could guess. They knew he was a master of the Dark Arts, that his favorite curse was the Cruciatis, and that he planned on ridding the world of muggle filth. And they knew better then to tell anyone in fear of his wrath. Because Tom Riddle had one hell of a temper.

Without glancing away from Malfoy's eyes, Tom put away his book.

"What did you call me", Tom said in a low voice filled with Venom to Abraxas.

"T-om, my Lord", said Abraxas, his voice wavering with fright knowing that he could not say anything but the answer his Lord wanted to hear.

"You will be punished later, but you know the rules. And I will tell you when I decide. Do not challenge my authority", hissed Tom. Abraxas head fell and continued to look down at the bench in fright while Tom smiled to himself, although not showing it. This was going to be a good year, Tom thought. He would finally be able to get all his plans together.

A glare of the light turned his head to the head table. And he glared at the old man with twinkling blue eyes and glasses who was staring at him. Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore. No matter how much Tom had tried, the man never fell for his polite act that had all his teachers transfixed. Maybe it was that day at the orphanage when he found out he was a parseltongue or that he had stolen from the other children, Tom thought. Tom snorted. It's not like Dumbledore knew what else he had done to those kids. Then again Dumbledore was a genius who probably could've guessed by now, unlike that stupid oaf of a headmaster Dippet who probably would have left the whole school in Tom's hands had it not been for Dumbledore.

Dippet was even worse than the potion's professor Slughorn who did everything for Tom Riddle. No, Dumbledore was just a thorn in his side that he saw as a potential threat to all his plans. Even killing Myrtle and framing Hagrid for it last year had left the professor even more suspicious and Tom had thought doing a service for the school would have done quite the opposite. Then again, it wasn't as if Dumbledore was actually normal, no genius is. Tom sighed thinking about the Chamber of Secrets. He did not dare open the Chamber again because the supposed heir, Hagrid, had already been caught although not convicted.

Unable to take Dumbledore's staring anymore, Tom stared to look around the Great Hall. His mood turned to that annoyed when he saw the Gryffindor 6th year prefect was the annoying girl Minerva McGonagall. Riddle new from the blush she had whenever she saw him that she had a slight crush on him and hated it; but he knew he would be able to do anything he would want with that advantage. Looking at the Gryffindor table he noticed the other 6th years eyeing the Slytherin table with disgust; Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Prewett, Brown, and Wood. Tom snorted to himself, could they make it any less obvious.

Instead of looking over toward the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, his eyes came down to look over at his own group of 6th years. Black, Malfoy, Bulstrode, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Nott. Alphard Black was the only 6th years Slytherin who sat apart from Riddle, as he demonstrated much less pureblood etiquette then his twin sister Augusta. He spared Alphard one last glance of curiosity before looking back at the head table where the hat was already put away and Dippet stood to begin his speech.

"This year we must all take extra precaution. It is a time of war and it is not something we can no longer ignore. This castle has been warded to its best capability and will not fall to the likes of the Dark Lord Grindewald. For this reason, there will be no leaving the castle grounds -" but Dippet was interrupted by a mad laugh that sounded all around the room.

* * *

Dumbledore could not help but stare at Tom Riddle and think of failure. This young man was dangerous, much dangerous than he knew and Albus Dumbledore knew a lot; but he had no proof. Only theories. He knew Riddle had killed Myrtle and that he was the heir of Slytherin. He knew Riddle was dark and had several followers, what he did not know was how bad Riddle really was. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with guilt and sorrow for not being able to save this young man who had so much potential. Dumbledore knew this year would be the breaking point; there was no going past this year. As the sorting hat called one last "Gryffindor" he saw Tom's gaze turn from him to the Gryffindor table and broke his stare.

Dumbledore has placed the hat behind the head table and listened to the Headmaster's speech that would no doubt be accompanied by a speech from himself. After all, Grindewald was getting more dangerous as everyday went by. He was storming through Europe and Dumbledore knew he was heading to face the only person who stood in his way, himself. Dumbledore listened to Dippet's speech and was about to stand midway through to continue until Dippet was interrupted by cold high pitched laughed that could only belong to one person.

No student made a sound as an evil voice spoke in the room, seemingly coming from nowhere, and all the professors stood. Dumbledore's twinkling eye disappeared and was replaced with anger as he looked towards the wall of the Great Hall. Almost as if he could see through the wall that separated himself from the view of the school grounds and Hogsmeade.

"You think Hogwarts can stand facing the darkest and most powerful wizard the world has ever seen? If you think so, you stand wrong. My followers and I will crush your school and everyone in it tonight, no exceptions. So stand down and make it this much easier; we are waiting outside." said the voice everyone knew as Grindewald.

At that last word, Dumbledore waved his wand and the wall he was staring at, a wall that everyone was staring at, became clear. There he saw Grindewald standing with 100 of his followers over the haze and fire of the destruction of Hogsmeade, trying furtively to break onto Hogwarts ground through the gate. It was silent for a moment before everyone in the Great Hall, but a certain Slytherin, began to yell and scream.

Dumbledore was lifting his wand and was about to make a cracking noise when a loud CRACK rippled across the room. This had the immediate effect as Dumbledore's noise would have and everyone looked to Dumbledore only to see his wand was down and that he was also confused. Then Dumbledore noticed a certain Slytherin looking at the entrance of the Great Hall. That's when he looked back and noticed that in front of the doors of the Great Hall stood four strangers in black cloaks with hoods that covered the top part of their faces. Everyone, including the professors, followed Dumbledore's gaze to stare at the four mysterious strangers when one of the strangers spoke.

* * *

Riddle looked at the clear wall and snorted at the measly attempts by Grindewald in getting through the Castle Gates. Someone obviously didn't do their research, a bad move on Grindewald's part. But Lord Voldemort would never make that mistake. He laughed once again wondering how this man was what had half of Europe cowering. Honestly, there could be so much worse and Tom promised to himself, there would be. He looked around once again and saw the panicking idiots around him. I mean honestly, did they really think that Hogwarts could be easily taken down. He shook his head as the screaming continued. He saw Dumbledore about to raise his wand to somehow take control over the crowd when a loud CRACKING noise made him look towards the Great Hall doors.

He saw four figures wearing black cloaks with hoods that covered most of their faces. The first cloaked figure looked about 6.1, Tom's own height, and had a straight look on his face. The second figure looked a little shorter on the 5.11 range, but nonetheless, had a look of determination set on his mouth. The third cloaked figure was obviously a girl as the figure stood at 5.5 with a very lean figure and who looked with no expression. The last figure on the right stood at 6.1 and was smirking a smirk that could do any Slytherin.

All held themselves with grace in an intimidating fashion, something Tom grudgingly respected them for. Tom then noticed that everyone had quieted down, including Dumbledore, and were looking at the strangers with confusion and shock. He turned back towards Dumbledore, instead of the cowering Headmaster behind Dumbledore, knowing that Dumbledore would probably speak first. He was surprised when one of the cloak figures began speaking.

"We are here to protect you and we will fights. Stay inside," the Cloak figure in the middle towards the left said with a clear commanding and powerful manly voice, which made half the girls in the room swoon despite the situation.

The cloak figures were about to turn their backs on the silent Hall when Dumbledore asked quickly and with a steady voice, "How did you get in here?" Curiosity laced his voice.

"Apparation", a new manly voice had replied, coming from the cloak figure on the right. His voice was laced with amusement and he was still wearing a smirk. The girls in the room once again swooned. Unable to contain himself, Dumbledore replied, "But you can't apparate into Hogwarts, it's not possible."

"Questions later, now we must fight," replied the cloaked figure that had not spoken yet, his voice firm, again making all the girls swoon. However, as soon as the words were said, the students once again looked out the clear wall to see that Grindewald was closer to breaking the front gate and shrieked in panic at the thought of both Grindewald and the anonymous cloaked figures.

The cloaked figures all looked at the cloaked girl as she stepped forward. All the professors, Gryffindors, and Slytherins, whom were among those not screaming anymore, stared at her. Their looks turned apprehensive as they noticed the rest of the cloaked figures turn towards the girl and smirk, although the girl remained passive. Taking a step forward, she lifted her petite soft and delicate hand in the air and did a circle motion with so much grace that she had even surprised Riddle. She then pushed her hand out to the direction of the whole hall. The effective silence was immediate. And no sound could be heard as everyone struggled against the silencing spell. The spell was soon unneeded as most people began to stare in astonishment at this girl's wandless and nonverbal capability, one that even shocked Dumbledore and Riddle.

It was with this motion that the girl stepped back and turned around with all the other cloak figures, all in sync. The cloaked figures approached the Entrance Hall until the one who had first spoken, the one who had seemed as if though the leader, turned around to eye the great hall. The rest of the cloaked figures stopped but did not turn around. Eyeing the hall, the leader made a slow wave with his hand and said, "for your safety" and then turned around to join the cloaked figured whom made it to the entrance hall front doors and opened them and closed them once once they were outside.

The effect of the leaders spell was immediate, and the Great Hall doors thudded and closed themselves and the walls began to glow and wards were put up against it. The amount of magic that was put into the wards by the leader was amazing and the walls and the door continued to glow. It was then that everyone noticed that the clear wall had remained clear, and they were able to see everything going on on the grounds before them.

Dumbledore had finally cast off the silencing spell as had Riddle. And noticing that most still had it on; Dumbledore announced everyone to be calm and tried to open the Hall doors but was unable too. Knowing that the leader must of had immense power, enough that would keep them safe, Dumbledore joined to rest of the still silent students and Staff to watch as the cloak figures began to descend Hogwarts ground just as the Hogwarts gate opened with a THUD to emit all of Grindewald and his followers.

Dumbledore immediately became solemn knowing that despite all the power those cloaked figures seemed to have, they would lose. But because their backs were facing towards him, he missed the identical smirks that graced their faces.

* * *

The four-cloaked figures said nothing to each other until they approached the grounds of Hogwarts.

The leader of the four stepped forward and stated each of their names while staring at them, "Ron, Hermione, Draco. Do me a favor, and try not to die, at least not today"

"You too Harry" they all replied together with a smile knowing it was becoming a tradition to say these same exact words before every battle they had together.

"Remember, this is that past we are in. We came here to change to future and this is just the beginning. When you fight Grindewald's people, think of them nothing more then Death Eaters. . . probably even more less intelligent from the amount of time they spent on that Gate" said Harry.

They all snorted and smirked. They gave each other one last glance before they formed their straight line, the same line they had in the hall, and bee lined it towards the gate which fell with a THUD as Grindewald entered Hogwarts ground.

Grindewald's people formed straight lines behind Grindewald. He stared at the cloaked figures with amusement in his eyes and said sarcastically. "So Dumbledore sends you children as a messenger, sacrifice, or what?" Silence remained as the cloaked figures made no reply.

"Surely you aren't here to fight me? What the Great Albus Dumbledore sending children to fight the Dark Lord." Grindewald continued to laugh. "Well I guess we shall make an example of you". He was about to order his troops to attack when Hermione, the petite witch step forward. The other cloaked figures didn't twitch at all when she did so. "So a girl is going to challenge me? Where's your wand?"

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she took her hands and put them together and released them in an arc and pushed with all her force. The effect was imminent. She created a shield, a round gold glowing shield and immediately pushed it out. The immense force in the shield was massive and threw down all the troops. She then brought the shield back to herself to protect her and the rest of the boys. Now, the weak wizards of Grindewald's forces were down, leaving about 50 more and Grindewald. Hermione stood with her shield as the boys began to attack. The most amazing thing about the sight was that none of the cloaked figures had wands nor were they saying anything out loud. The only sign that they were fighting was the glowing of spells coming from them.

'Stupefy' Ron thought

'Reducto' Draco thought

'Expelliarmus' Harry thought

'Furnuculus' Draco thought

'Sectemsumpra' Harry thought

'Vadana' Ron thought.

They continued to attack almost effortlessly while Hermione's shield absorbed and threw back all the curses thrown at herself and the boys;while also letting the Harry, Ron, and Draco's curses fly through her shield. It was but only 5 minutes later when Grindewald retreated, more likely escaping as they rampaged his people. As they fought their way to the gate, they noticed he had escaped. Without a word to each other, as if they were all thinking the same thing, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry turned to all the bodies, all of which were unconscious and with one flick of their hand all in sync, they threw the carnage in one area and incarcerated them with ropes. The figures glanced to nod at each other before forming the line and heading straight towards the castle.

* * *

The students and professors stood in shock at the seen they had just seen from the Great Hall. Those cloaked figures had gotten rid of those bastards in only 5 minutes. An amazing feat, not to mentions the amount of potential in their magic they had. Surely they had to be older in their age to have such gratuity of abilities. Their magic was simple amazing.

Tom Riddle stood with the same stoic expression on his handsome face and found it hard to keep his expression for once in his life. Those wizards and witch were amazing. So much magic potential. He wondered if they too also knew the other aspects of magic such as legillimancy and necromancy. He could only wonder. Then again he also noticed that they only had used light spells and did not kill at all. But maybe he could change their mind. Maybe he could even get them to join his cause. It would be prudent not to have them going against him. Yes, Tom Riddle thought. They will join me.

Dumbledore was shocked in a stupor by the time their victory was eminent. The magic working they had done had been outstanding and unbelievable. They were truly gifted. Oh how he was so curious to know who they were and how they got into Hogwarts and how they learned such magic.

Still deep in their thoughts, not just Riddle and Dumbledore, but everyone else whose thoughts had varied from being afraid to being intimidated. They were all startled when the walls of the Great Hall stopped glowing and the doors banged open only to show the four cloaked figures that were on every ones mind. Mindfully, everyone, still under the silent spell, returned to their seats as instructed by Dumbledore whom told Dippet to sit down while he took over for a bit.

Once everyone was all seated the cloaked witch stepped forward and waved her hand in another circular motion and undid the spell. All at once the room was filled with whispering. Dumbledore shot sparks out of his wand and called for order, which everyone immediately followed.

"Now we must thank these nice people for what they have done today. They have show immense courage in the face of the dark." All eyes on them, everyone said thank you at separate times making it sound like a jumble. Well most people did, the Slytherins rather chose not too.

"Now, I believe in order to thank you for your kindness that we shall have a feast for you in your honor. The house elves have already prepared as such, may we please have the honor?" Dumbledore asked. The cloaked figures all looked towards the leader who nodded. Afterwards, it seemed they all nodded at once to some sort of mutual agreement. The cloaked figured on the most right took off his hood. The wizard on the left took off his hood. Then the leader took off his hood. And then the witch.

The first one to take off his cloak pulled it down to reveal a semi handsome face of a boy with freckles placed in the perfect spots that accented his red hair. He didn't look naive like most red heads did, Tom thought. Tom was reminded of the Weasley family, but on the contrary, this boy also had an aurora of power that make him look intimidating and handsome.

The second cloak to come down revealed a boy with bleach blond hair, wearing a smirk, and who was also handsome like his voice that had made all the girls swoon. He had a grace and a look to him that reeked power and his cocky looks showed that he knew it too. He raised an eyebrow at every one's whispering.

The third cloak revealed the best looking of the boys. He had jet black hair, green emerald eyes that twinkled, much like a certain professor, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that made him more attractive instead of ugly. He had an aurora of power that basically screamed leader and strength, he wore a loose smile on his face showing his seriousness and confidence at the same time. All the girls in the hall were drooling.

The last person to take of their cloak, the girl ,slowly pulled her hand up with as much grace as her wandless magic. She was revealed to have long brown hair that cascaded beautifully with chocolate brown eyes and facial features that made every guy in the great hall freeze in their place and gawk. She was beautiful and she also had a light smile on her face as she looked around the hall, which immediately disappeared as she saw the students and the teachers. Out of all the cloaked figures, her face was the stoniest and most serious, but it did not hide her beauty.

The man with the jet-black hair responded "Professor, we need to talk to you first."

"In private" the boy with red hair added in. "Actually, that's why we came here" pointed out the blond haired boy while the girl remained silent with a stony face.

"Very well, continue the feast Armando" and Dumbledore exited through the side door with the four mysterious people.

Tom sat staring, as the 4 mysterious and powerful figured walked out. He looked back at the table just in case someone noticed he was staring at the four figures, and then made one more conspicuous glance. His heart thudded when he noticed that as his head went up, in sync the four traveller's eyes looked into his own.

As soon as the cloaked figures left, everyone in the great hall broke out into whispers

"did you see her, she was beautiful"

"they are so powerful"

"who are they"

"they looked like they knew how to fight"

"they look our age"

"he's so hot"

The whispers went on and on, however, one boy was sitting silently just thinking. Tom Riddle was thinking very deeply at that moment as he was contemplating these figures and assessing their abilities but there was one person in particular that he couldn't figure out, the girl. The way she moved and acted was so. . . Tom didn't know how to describe it. All these figures were a mystery, one that Tom was hoping to solve.

* * *

Dumbledore was in the side chamber to the great hall with the four figures.

"I must say that was an impressive bit of magic, thank you for saving out school"

"No problem professor. But before you speak anymore I guess we must get introductions underway. My name is Harry Potter."said the boy with jet black hair.

"We are used to fighting where we come from and I'm Ron Weasley" said the red head. "We like a good battle, keeps us in tip top shape and I'm Draco Malfoy" said the blond one. "We like to protect, especially the home we all had once shared," said the delicate voice of the girl "and I'm Hermione Granger."

The Professor didn't understand them, "Weasley, Potter, Malfoy? Hm, very interesting. I am quite familiar with your blood lines and I know that there is no one of your names in those families-"

"Not currently anyway," interrupted Draco who was given a look by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Dumbledore looked them all over once more before continuing with his statement, " Granger is a common muggle name. I gather you are half blood or muggleborn. Hm interesting. Now Miss Granger, please tell me what you meant by your home. This school has only ever been home to past students and I hardly recognize you".

Harry spoke this time, "Well professor. There is no easy way to say this but we are from the future. I will not tell you more than we have too but in 50 years, an evil dark lord will rise. He is sworn to the pureblood supremacy and makes sure to deal with muggles and muggleborns and halfbloods alike as filth. He kills them mercilessly. He has even gone against nature to make himself immortal through the creation of horcruxes. We grew up in the darkest war that has ever faced the wizarding world. Grindewald is nothing in comparison, how else did you think it was so easy to beat him? But this dark lord, no one speaks his name in fear. Yes, everyone is afraid of a word. But there is no everyone anymore because everyone is dead.

Our parents, our friends, our families, our teachers, you, and -Hogwarts. None of them went without a fight, but dead nonetheless. We were among the lucky survivors, the only survivors but you see sir, our future was dead." This whole time Harry was looking at his friends making sure that he wouldn't be captivated by Dumbledore's expression. He glanced up to see Dumbledore's shocked face and continued "so we came back to stop it and our only opportunity is in this time period for reasons we cannot reveal unless we want to mess up the timeline anymore than we already have. You know time travel professor, we have already created a paradox."

Dumbledore's eyes trailed over each one teenager with solemn eyes as he thought about the hardships these children who were forced to grow up and be adults must have gone through. "So why are you telling me this Mr. Potter?"

"Well professor, it was your idea to come back here. You portrait give us all the hints and clues we needed," stated Harry thinking back to 4 months ago when they were in the dead Hogwarts' Headmaster's room, trying to figure out how they could win the war.

*FLASHBACK*

"What do you do when there is a problem you can't solve?" Hermione had voiced out. They were startled to hear an answer coming from behind them. "When you can't solve a problem, you change the problem into one you can solve," Dumbledore's portrait had interrupted. They each thought this over until the idea hit them. "What's the problem," Harry asked aloud. "Obviously Voldemort", replied Draco in thought. "Then we need to change Voldemort?", asked a confused Ron. "You don't change Voldemort," said Hermione. The boys all looked at her expectantly, "You change Tom Riddle".

It was with those thoughts that they began the long process of looking into time travel. It was with Dumbledore's advice and help that they were able to work four long consecutive months preparing for their time escapade. The first priority had been make their time preparations. First they created a potion they got out of a book in Dumbldore's library that would take them back to the point they wanted. Then they ascribed ruins on the wall to make a pendant with several pendants overlapping. The ending product was inspirational. It looked like wallpaper, but if one were to closely examine it, they would see each pencil thin overlapping line created with pure silver dust. This alone took two weeks to do, an effort, which they all had helped in as Hermione had previously schooled them in ruins. As they waited for their potion to simmer for the required four months, they kept themselves busy.

Hermione had made sure to teach Draco, Ron, and Harry everything she had ever learned at Hogwarts. Potions, Arithimacy, Ancient Ruins. . . etc. Draco taught the group the Dark Arts and Pureblood etiquette.. Ron took care of defense and looked up ancient spells in Dumbledore's library; there were books no one had ever seen before. Harry in turn took care of specialising magic. He taught them all occlumency, which he had mastered without the help of Snap, and legilimancy. They all came together to learn wandless and silent magic which they learned through Ravenclaw's secret library that they had found. As it turned out, Hermione was a half blood and one of her sides came from Ravenclaw's squib line. She was only placed in Gryffindor because of her strong Gryffindor qualities. After months of practicing spells and constantly using their magic, it became easier to do magic without a wand and their magic was used to being used constantly anyway. Same thing went with silent spells. They had become the best of the best in only three months. And they knew magic that no one had seen for centuries.

'There is an affect however," Dumbledore's portrait had stated as they were about to leave. "if you want to do this, know that you won't be able to go home. You can't come back. It's the biggest sacrifice. I will not make you..." and then Harry had stood up and whispered, "There is nothing here for us anyway." and with that, Hermione, Draco and Ron got up and joined Harry. With every single book from Dumbldore and Ravenclaw's library and their own, every artifact they owned including the Maraunder's map and Invisibility cloak, and with the Potter/Malfoy's fortune in their pockets, they decided to leave.

*END FLASHBACK*

"You were also almost like a favorite uncle to all of us" Harry continued "and we trust you. It's been a long time since we have seen someone we loved besides each other, alive at least. We came here to ask you, professor, to let us into this school as 6th year students. We are of that age and we never really finished our education with the war going on. Us four didn't even become four until Draco here turned on the Dark Lord and became a spy. With that he joined us, but we never did talk at school. The war didn't kill us, but it killed our childhood. We would like at least apart of growing up back. We have already come up with our history, well most of it's true just a few tweaks here and there. And our history is kind of like shifting from dark lords. We can just substitute Grindewald for the future one whenever we explain an event."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco looked to Dumbledore to see what his answer would be. Dumbledore's eyes stared into each of their eyes and he was shocked when he felt their occlumency shields give way. He hadn't even used legillimancy and they trusted him as much to show him all their secrets. Without even diving in Dumbledore answered, "I'll talk with Dippet right now. It will be taken care of and -" Dumbledore hesitated, "I have this feeling that you guys are for the good. That I am supposed to help you and I care much or at least will care much about each one of you. But I would like to hear your background story so our stories do not clash".

"Well, you see professor, my name is Hermione Peverell and I am the Half Blood daughter of your best childhood friend this why you didn't recognize us when we came in, after all I've grown up since the last time you saw me. I came today to ask for your help since my parents are now dead and I brought along my three cousins who have also lost their parents in the war against Grindewald. We are all English but we grew up in eastern Europe and were tutored privately there. We didn't know Grindewald would attack today, but we have fought him before and felt like it was our duty to help.."

"This is Harry Peverell, Draco Peverell and Ron Peverell, we are all cousins because our dads were brothers. We grew up together and Harry, Ron, and Draco are also purebloods. Harry, Draco, and Ron's parents died fighting; and then Harry, Draco, and Ron moved in with us. When my parents died a few months later on that same battlefield, we only have one option but to follow their dying wish and come to you for help."

"Peverell is a very interesting name choice. It is one of the strongest and purest wizarding lines. There lines are most conveniently died out because of this war, but I assume you already know that. Very smart, " said Dumbledore, "that really is a flawless story and i will take over your guardianship. I trust you all have come prepared with copies of all your test scores and other certificates so that I may show Dippet and get you enrolled and then you'll have to be sorted of course."

"Of course professor, it was part of the four months" smirked Ron while they all gave each other knowing looks.

"Well if you would, please wait here while I talk to Armando" and with that Dumbledore moved to the door. He was about to exit when he turned around suddenly and waved his wand. A table full of the food that of the same of the feast currently going on, lay in mounds. "I would hate to keep you war driven heroes hungry," Dumbledore said with a wink and made to exit.

As soon as he left, Hermione sighed. They were here, they had made it. And they saw him. Hermione knew that despite the situation on which they all had come from, they were somewhat comforted by Hogwarts. Hogwarts was always like this. She had almost even forgot what they were doing here until they felt his presence. She, like the others, knew better than to look up and stare. So she waited until they were about to enter the side door, as she knew the others would do, and then made her chance to look. She frowned upon remembering that those same green eyes were looking up at them too. Hermione knew he would see nothing in her eyes, but she could definitely see the curiosity in his. If it was one think Hermione knew, curiosity and Slytherin was a very powerful cross.

As Hermione thought about the teenage Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, she couldn't help but think about how this one boy had affected her whole life. She would be lying when she said the deaths of almost all her family and friends didn't affect her life. It probably did more so then the boys as Ron was grew up hearing about dark wars, and the fact that this was what Harry's life was all about and Draco, well Draco had been on the other side at one point. But Hermione was new, well not anymore, but she was.

That's why she changed. She became serious and stony on the public front, although the boys knew how she was really feeling most of the time. She also knew that Ron, Draco, and Harry worried about her because she never smiled that much anymore. But maybe being here would be a good thing. She would be able to save everyone she loved.


	2. Slytherins?

The Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ron, exited the side door and assembled in the front of the hall near the teacher's table. Dumbledore had talked to Dippet and they were immediately enrolled and would now be sorted.

"Can I have you attention please," Dumbledore said as the voices in the great hall died down with everyone glancing back and forth from the headmaster to the cloaked figures.

"I am happy to say that this year, our school will be playing host to four 6th year transfer students who have displaced from Eastern Europe due the Grindewald. Please welcome Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione Peverell. They are all cousins and have been through much because of this war, so please do not question them about it nor about Grindewald. They will now be sorted. "

The Great Hall was in an uproar. First, everyone was shocked that they were transfer students and on;y in there sixth year. Hogwarts had never had transfer students before. Secondly, Peverell; that magical line had dated back to the time of the founders and was known for being one of the strongest in magic. The fact that a Peverell, let alone four, were attending Hogwarts was amazing. The uproar was soon put down by Dumbledore, where the students continued to whisper about the prospective students and which houses they would get into. The cloaked figures were an enigma. One thing the Great Hall did not see was the subtle smirks Ron, Draco, Harry, and Hermione had thrown at each other.

One boy did notice. Tom specifically noticed the girl, and how she quickly reverted her expression blankly. The black haired boy, Harry, caught her eye and whispered something in her ear and she smirked for a second. They looked like cousins, Riddle began thinking. They all look to different to be brothers and sisters. He wondered what Harry said to her, returning back to the thought he wanted to avoid. Damn his curiosity.

* * *

Harry was worried about her. He didn't know what putting Hermione in this environment would do to her, they had a mission though and it had to be done. He caught her eye, breaking her dazed expression, "We don't even have to worry about anything. Riddles already staring at us," he whispered. She smirked, this was going to be interesting. Change the future, change a boy, they could do this.

"Now we will start the sorting by calling each of their names and placing the sorting hat on their heads" said Dumbledore, with the whispers finally ceasing.

"Ron Peverell"

Ron walked up to the stool and sat. He gazed out across the hall and felt a sense of deja vu as he remembered his own sorting. Just as the hat was about the placed on his head he grinned one time at his friends, not glancing at the girls in the hall who were eying him appreciatively. As the hat was places on his head, he immediately heard a voice in his head. "Hello Time traveller". Ron only responded with, "I want to be in Slytherin". "But you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason", the hat replied. Ron kept his smirk as he thought, "Even Gryffindor's can sometimes become Slytherin". "Very well," the hat said before it yelled "SLYTHERIN".

Ron's sorting took 5 seconds to sort, a very fast sorting but not unusual. The Slytherin table clapped. Ron smirked before standing up, but instead of walking to the Slytherin table he went back to his friends to stand where he was before the sorting.

"Draco Peverell"

Draco walked up to the stool slowly and with confidence. He smirked at Ron and winked at a first year Gryffindor. The hat was places on his head, and Draco heard a voice say, "So i see Slytherins can also become Gryffindors." Draco laughed in his head and thought, "Slytherin again, and for the rest of my friends as well" "Very well," the hat replied before yelling" SLYTHERIN".

Draco's sorting took 3 seconds. He walked back to stand by his friends as the Slytherin table applauded again. Everyone in the great hall was amazed at how fast the sorting was going. Above that, these European transfer students seemed to be going into Slytherin, the dark house. But didn't they just fight against a dark wizard?

"Harry Peverell"

Harry moved towards the hat, but briefly turned towards Hermione, Draco and Ron and gave them a nod. The nod hid the smirk, that took way on his face as he sat on the stool.

As he sat on the stool, he smiled lightly at the crowd, which through a few girls into hysterics. The hat didn't even land on Harry's head, as he only heard a light voice saying "I told you, you would have been great in SLYTHERIN".

The Slytherins again clapped. Harry grinned and walked to stand with his friends. He whispered something in there ears and all the boys joined in Harry's grin. Hermione seemed to be guessing what their antics were as she let a brief sign of amusement show on her face as her name was called.

The Great Hall was still in awe of Harry Peverell. It was the fastest sorting since Tom Riddle who had the hat on for a second. He had beat the Heir of Slytherin to his own house. This aggravated Tom like no other.

Finally, "Hermione Peverell"

Hermione walked with no expression, but a look in her eyes showed a knowing glint. She walked slowly to towards the hat as she heard her name called and recalled the comment Harry had made a few seconds ago. "A Gryffindor heir in Slytherin. Think Voldemort should have been placed in Gryffindor?", Harry said sarcastically. She had found that thoughts amusing. As the hat was about tp be placed on her head she heard a voice in her head, "You will do more than the rest in SLYTHERIN". Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Her smile made her beautiful face, looks so much more. Draco, Ron, and Harry glared disapprovingly at the guys who were gawking and their Hermione. But they couldn't let there glare last as they saw Hermione really smile as she walked towards them. Together they smiled and walked to the Slytherin table.

* * *

''What?' Tom thought. Four new students with that much power in Slytherin. Something was going to happen and Tom refused to be threatened, to let everything he had worked for be threatened by new transfer students. He needed to do some serious thinking..

Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione walked to the end of the Slytherin table. They ignored the stairs of the people around them. They also again noticed the many glances the majority Slytherin boy population gave Hermione. Harry went on her left side with Draco, Ron on the right and they all again glared, giving the message to stay away. They sat at the end of the table and as the food came up, piled their plates with the various Hogwarts items in a paced, mannered way. They did not talk, but kept glancing at each other.

At the Gryffindor table, the students were getting a little frantic, and honestly a little confused. Why did those obviously powerful light wizard end up in Slytherin? Just the thought of it. Charlus Potter was especially confused, because that one Harry boy looked somewhat like him.

The Slytherins were just as confused. More so confused was when the new students just sat absentmindedly at the end of the table where Alphard sat at a little more distance. Alphard was an enigma, as he neither worshiped Tom nor hated him

Most of the Slytherins turned to stare at their acclaimed leader only to see him eating with deep thought. No one with wits dared interrupt him, well except one person.

"What do you think of the new students" Malfoy asked. Everyone held their breath to see what Tom's reaction would be.

Tom's reaction was quite surprising, as he neither yelled nor threatened Malfoy. Instead Tom's deep thoughts suddenly broke and he looked up at Malfoy and smirked. Tom Riddle was smirking, and everyone instantly felt sorry for the new Slytherin students. They caught the attention of the heir of Slytherin and the future dark lord. With that smirk, Riddle obviously had a plan, one that was sure to come out with himself on top.

Tom was in deep thoughts about the four travellers'. They showed up out of no where, demonstrated immense magic capabilities, and now they are transferred students and they are Peverell's. Tom head was rolling. Their reaction to Hogwarts, the sorting, and Dumbledore seemed all to strange. They were so confusing.

" . . . students," drawled Malfoy in a way that brought Tom out of his thoughts. He sat contemplating the question for a second. Those students came here for a reason. They react for a reason. And I will find out, over their tortured dead bodies. Tom smirked at the thought of solving the mysteries and demonstrating his power to do so. Those wizards, even with their immense power could not stand up against Tom's reputation at Hogwarts, and if they did, Tom would show them their place. Tom was going to solve them and then make them choose a side.

* * *

At the end of the feast, all the Slytherin prefects gathered around the first years. Some prefects were about to approach the transfer students when the Slytherins parted to let Tom Riddle through. Riddle approached Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry and they looked up. The other prefects glanced over and shuffled along with the first years knowing never to get into Riddle's way.

"I'm Tom Riddle, I'm the 6th prefect." Tom replied with a slight smile on his face, covering up his sense of overwhelming curiosity. They looked up to acknowledge him and Tom was surprised to see 4 blank faces with anger within their eyes. This reaction was surprising to say the least but the most surprising was that Hermione seemed unaffected by his appearance. This thought put Tom a little off, as no girl had ever had such a reaction to him. He put that aside as the four figures seemed to realize their expressionless faces and smirked at him and introduced themselves.

Tom was playing the good student role, not just for appearance sakes, but he was hoping to get some information out of these new students as well. As the group of five were walking, he noticed that they were not paying attention to the route were taking to their dormitories. Rather all the figures were silent, although the Peverell's seemed to be giving each other glances. Oh, well, their problem not his.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table with a blank face covering her happiness. They were all in Slytherin; they would all be staying together. Although it was pre planned, Hermione still could not contain her joy when she was sorted into Slytherin with the rest of her 'cousins'. This would get things moving.

As she sat with her friends, she noticed many people giving them curious glances, and could hardly contain the frown on her face at this attention. Neither of the four friends really liked attention, but it was part of the plan, and they would have to deal with it.

She looked at Draco, Harry, and Ron and caught their attention, signaling with a nod to listen what she was about to say. "Room of Requirement at midnight. Don't say anything until". they all nodded to affirm that they had heard her whispered voice. Although Hermione knew they knew what she was saying, over the course of the 4 months they had bonded and had got to know each other a lot more.

Hermione noticed Dippet's dismissal and noticed the Slytherin prefects crowding around the first years and glancing approachfully at her and her 'cousins'. She smirked in amusement at their blank faces, which showed occasional intimidation. She was sure one of them would approach when the see of students parted to allow a handsome pale prefect to come towards the front and stride in her direction.

Hermione knew it was Tom Riddle, as she had noted him at the beginning. He looked exactly as Dumbledore's memories had predicted him as such. Hermione noticed him coming closer and closed to her and her friends and couldn't help but think of the death he had caused. How he had murdered the twins in their Joke Shop. How he had laughed at Ginny's dead body. How he slaughtered the Hufflepuffs.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a greeting, "I'm Tom Riddle. I'm the 6th year prefect". She occluded her thoughts immediately and looked up as any normal person would do. She noticed Tom's smile and that his eyes calculated hers and then looked over at Draco, Ron, and Harry. By there facial reactions, she knew they were all having similar thoughts. She also knew, that they had all been unable to keep the hate out of their eyes. Although this seemed to be a complication, Hermione smiled inside as they too made their introductions and started following Riddle towards the Slytherin common room. This would most definitely spark his curiosity.

Riddle approached a random stonewall and said "This is the entrance to our common room. This week's password is 'Salazar". With that word, part of the stone slid open.

Riddle led them into the a deep sea common room. He looked towards the transfer students to maybe see a look of awe on their face but was let down once again as he noticed their careless looks. Little did he know that they had been here before.

"First year boys on the first dorm on the right, same with girls but to the left. You new sixth year boys are also to the right, while Peverell here is with the sixth year girls on the left. The doors are marked. Please follow your respective prefects," a 7th year male prefect had announced.

Harry frowned a little but nonetheless walked to his dorm, with Draco and Ron all while Hermione went to her room. She didn't say object to the new rooming situation, which was very odd. After all Hermione had always shared a room with Draco, Ron and Harry. It was only with each other could she sleep comfortably, as she had nightmares when she was not sleeping in the same room as them. Harry frowned, and could only think that Hermione was up to something. Draco and Ron also had similar thoughts.

Harry, Draco, and Ron entered the 6th year dorm room, which looked similar to that of Gryffindor's. The beds were arranged in circular motion around the circular room. The room looked very ornate with silver and green four-poster beds and marble ground. Obviously the Slytherins were used to high treatment. There were three empty beds obviously meant for them. They walked towards those beds to settle in before there meeting at the room of requirement while Riddle, Malfoy, and the other sixth year boys went straight to there beds unpacking their belongings..

Harry, Ron and Draco took their trucks out of their pockets and unshrunk them. They warded their beds in a very obvious manner to show their new curious roommates that their stuff would be off limits. They also added a few subtle wards, for more security purposes. After all, the Dark Lords could more than by pass the regular wards.

As everyone else settled in to sleep, the door banged open. Everyone looked up startled to see a witch entering the dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Draco were startled for a brief moment and had their wands out already but their expressions of seriousness could only change to that of amusement and they could only smirk knowingly as they saw who the witch was.

* * *

Hermione entered her ornate dormitory and went directly to the only empty bed. She noticed right away that her roommates were unpacking and she could hear them giggling and talking about boys. Hermione resisted the urge to throw up. She would only have to restrain herself like this at nights she thought. She looked at her empty bed and immediately frowned. She hadn't been able to sleep without the presence of either Draco, Ron, or Harry. How would she get through the night?

Hermione started to unpack but stopped in deep thought. She would get through this night, and the rest without them. She would show them how strong she was. She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts at Lucy Parkinson's statement.

"Riddle looked like he got more handsome this year, his eyes are..." Parkinson continued to drawl on to an interested looking Augusta Black. Hermione snorted inwardly at the idea that Riddle had become more handsome. Sure he was good looking, but there were more than looks. Riddle probably got more handsome by killing Myrtle, as he had done last year. Hermione reigned in on her thoughts before they could get out of hand.

I can place silencing spells on my bed. I can take dreamless sleeping potion, but I will never be able to stand sharing a room with those fools. With that Hermione packed what little she had unpacked and quietly shrunk everything to fit in her pocket. As everyone was to busy packing and talking about boys and makeup, more so the latter, she decided to sneak out of her dorm. She headed down the staircase and into the boys hallway. She smirked and with confidence banged open the 6th year boys dormitory door. She noticed the startled looks of all the boys looking at her, and was happy to see that Harry, Draco, and Ron already had their wands out. CONSTANT VIGILANCE had worked for them.


	3. The Plan

All the boys in the sixth year dormitory looked in shock at Hermione except Harry, Draco, and Ron, who had quickly put their wands away and smirked at Hermione's over dramatic entrance. Tom just kept his cool façade. 

!

Tom was about to get into bed when he heard a bang that alerted him that their bedroom door had been slammed open. He knew no one would be able to attack anyone in Hogwarts, but nonetheless placed his hand on his wand which was in his robe pocket. He saw a shadow move into the light and saw Hermione Peverell. She was smirking at the Peverell boys.

Tom quickly looked around and noted how the Peverell boys were smirking back at her. He also noted how Malfoy, Lestrange, and Nott had jumped at her entrance and had now had begun to scowl in her direction as they finally noted it was just her. Alphard Black although jumbled, just looked curious.

After a few moments of silence Tom reigned in on his curiosity and got into his prefect role. "Peverell, this is a boy's dorm if you didn't notice?"

Tom was irked as Hermione gaze immediately switched from smirking at the boys to quickly glancing over Tom with an amused expression. She continued to walk past him to her cousins. Tom was more than little irked and fumed but did not give up on his polite facade as it had never failed him before.

As Hermione walked straight up to Harry, Ron, and Draco they could not help their smirks to gradually turn into a smile. Hermione's smirked remained on her face and her eyes showed amusement as she said with a pout, "I couldn't sleep". Although her attention remained on her cousins, Hermione could feel the other Slytherin boys staring at her and observing her interaction.

The boys started to laugh. Meanwhile, Tom was fuming. Who did this girl think she was? No one ignored Tom Riddle. "Peverell, like I said. This is a guy dormitory. Seeing how you aren't a male, unless you have something to tell us, I suggest you leave". Tom couldn't contain his own smirk. Tom noted how it was much harder to keep his emotions blank when the transfer students were around. It was something to look into.

Hermione turned to Tom and looked a little annoyed. "Well, I refuse to room with a bunch of brainless idiots." Hermione's annoyance turned into a smirk as she added, "although if you want to hear them talk about the oh so handsome Tom Riddle all night then by all means you can sleep there". Hermione's smirk looked triumphant at the look Riddle had in his eyes.

Did she just talk back to me? Tom was a little, if anything, peeved. This girl had the guts to walk into his school, into his house, into his dormitory, and had the audacity to talk back. Tom was annoyed. Above all he was a little irritated with her quick dismissal of his looks. There goes the opportunity to get any information from her by using that. Although annoyed as Tom was, he couldn't stop himself from being curious. Why was she even here in the dormitory? How can this small girl know so much magic and have so much strength? Why was she sorted into Slytherin so fast? And why does she look so . . . haunted? Tom would find out.

!

Without waiting for a reply Hermione turned around to face Draco, Ron, and Harry.  
"I can't believe you guys left me there with those morons. Seriously you know how I am". Hermione's face lost the smirk and her face was replaced with one filled with sorrow and loneliness that she was really feeling. Harry, Ron, and Draco immediately lost their smirks as well and kept their faces blank as they fought the frown that wanted to come on their faces at seeing Hermione like this.

Hermione's back was facing the rest of the Slytherin boys, so that they couldn't see her face. Hermione mouthed a word to her 'cousins', "Please". Without even a second glance the boys nodded and went into action.

Draco put his arms around Hermione and gave her a hug and guided her to his bed area where she unshrunk her belongings. Harry and Ron immediately stepped forward to address the rest of the Slytherin boys. They noticed Tom's passive face glance at Draco and Hermione before settling back onto theirs.

"I hope none of you raise any objection for our cousin's current residence in our room. It is just as much as your room as it is ours, so please state any objections", stated Harry formally.

Although Malfoy had no objection to the pretty Peverell staying in their room, he was a little put off at their ambiguous entrance into Hogwarts because the Malfoy's knew everything. It was as if they were mocking him.

"Give us a reason why," said Malfoy haughtily.

It was Ron who chose to answer. "Our parents died and all we had were each other and we all stayed with each other. We've become accustomed with our sleep arrangements," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And if her arrangements changed once before, they cannot change yet again?" was voiced by the observant Alex Nott.

"This is new, to all of us. It's been just us for a while and it's not fair that I, Draco, and Harry have each other and her no one," Ron stated in the same tone.

Harry looked at each boy as to get their approval. He got the silent nod of approval from Alphard and looked to the other boys who were all staring at Tom. 'Of course' Harry thought. It would be his approval that mattered. 

!

Tom didn't even have time to snap at Hermione when she turned around to once again face Draco, Ron, and Harry. He could briefly here her say, "I can't believe you guys left me there with those morons. Seriously you know how I am". That when Tom noticed that something had changed. The boys expressions immediately lost its past amusement and turned expressionless and the boys gave one nod each.

Tom watched as Draco embraced Hermione and guided her to his own bed area where she quietly unpacked. Simultaneously, he also saw as Harry and Ron stepped forward and began to question the boys about Hermione's arrival and stay in their dormitory.

Tom was really curious. He wanted to know what this girl had said or done that had cause such a big change to the boys' expressions. 'Damnit' Tom thought. He couldn't reign in on his curiosity and only half listened to what Ron, Malfoy, and Nott were saying. 'Why now? Why when this was supposed to be his year?' Tom thought and internally sighed. Nonetheless, he would work around it. He would not put his plans off.

At his own questioning Tom snapped out of his thoughts for what seemed like his 100th time that evening. He noticed Harry glancing at each Slytherin boy for approval of Hermione's stay and could recall that Ron boy saying that they had lost their parents and had only each other left. Tom noticed that Lestrange, Nott, and Malfoy looked at him for what their answer should be to Harry's questioning.

It took Tom a few seconds to decide. These students were an enigma, especially the daunting girl. The only information he had regarding them was that fact that they were all cousins and had lost their parents. 'Probably to the war', Tom thought. But then again, he wouldn't know for sure. But he wanted to, and he would. Tom realized that with the girl staying in their room, he would have all of the transfer students under his scrutiny and could freely observe them. Yes, it would be perfect. 

!

Harry internally frowned as he noticed Tom's contemplative face. His frown deepened when he noticed Riddle look straight into his eyes and nod. Harry knew Riddle was up to something. He was the future Dark Lord and a Slytherin on top of that. He would never do anything unless it gave him something beneficial. both

Harry and Ron turned around and headed to where Hermione was all unpacked. Hermione was sitting with Draco on his bed, she would obviously be sleeping there that night. It was then that the Slytherin boys noticed that Hermione was in her pajamas and their mouths drop. She was wearing super short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. Now the boys had seen girls in their bedtime clothes, but they had never worn anything like this.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice the boys' reactions and didn't even give a second glance to Hermione's choice of pajamas but instead gave Hermione a quick hug before disappearing to their own four poster beds.

Draco, however, was not as naive. He saw as each boy took notice of Hermione and couldn't help but scowl. Hermione was like his sister, and the looks of contemplation on each boys face, besides Riddle's blank face, got him a little mad. He scowled even darkened as he saw Malfoy begin to smirk and smile. Draco's ancestor was obviously up to something. As Harry and Ron hugged Hermione goodbye, they whispered, "Midnight" to Hermione and Draco. Apparently their plan for sneaking out to the room of requirement was still going on.

!

Hermione curled up next to Draco's form in the blankets. It hadn't always been hard for her to go to sleep, but after the war and seeing almost everyone you know die. . . well let's just say it could be tough. It was tough on Draco, Harry, and Ron also and it didn't help that the dreamless sleeping potion stopped working for all four of them. Instead they each settled for silencing charms. Hermione hated going through nightmares and waking up by herself; whereas the boys got through it with or without someone there. They didn't care.

!

All the Slytherin boys watched Hermione and Draco get into their bed and decided to climb into their own. Only one boy was really calculating. Tom Riddle laid his bed wide awake thinking about the mystery traveler's. Peverell cousins. interesting. Tom was still thinking a few hours later when he heard rustling noises. He looked at the clock subtly on his bedside table and saw it was 12. Who would be sneaking now?

He heard another rustle and heard the dorm room open and close. It was silent for a few seconds before Riddle made a choice to go follow whomever it was out of curfew. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and snuck out of his dorm.

Hermione had noticed immediately that her, Harry, Ron, and Draco were being followed as she was the last on in the line. She silently cursed herself for not bothering to bring the Maraunder's map with her, although she had a good idea who it was that was following them. So as to not alert their follower of their knowledge, Hermione gestured at the boys and pointed behind her. After being with each other and training with one another, the boys knew immediately what she was saying. Hermione continued to gesture and the boys immediately frowned. They weren't happy with the fact that she wanted to lead the follower away to another part of the castle.

Ron sighed. Hermione had always been like this, but she was very capable. And most of all, she hated it when him, Harry, or Draco babied her like she couldn't take care of herself. There was also that fact that if they didn't leave she would probably get mad. And if it was one thing Ron knew from experience was to never get this witch mad. She didn't kill Bellatrix Lestrange with a tickling curse, that's for sure. Ron quickly gestured for Harry and Draco to keep walking and gave Hermione one look that said 'You better be safe and walked away to follow Harry and Draco.

Hermione knew that Ron just really cared for her, especially more after Ginny was tortured to death by the cruciatus in front of them. As Ron couldn't save his only sister, he decided to be a little more protective of his best friend turned sister turned figurative 'cousin'. But at least he understood that she was magically and physically capable of taking care of herself.

Hermione took a turn into another hallway and kept walking. She heard someone else also turn the corner and knew that her distraction had worked. Hermione walked for another minute of so before she ran behind a tapestry. With her wand out she waited and saw Tom Riddle entering the same hallway looking around. When his back was face towards her Hermione came out and pointed her wand at his back.

!

Tom Riddle could have sworn he heard a person walking down here. But as he entered the hallway he noticed that there was no more noise, which meant the person must have stopped. He glanced around and was about to turn and face the tapestry to check it when he felt a wand at the back of his neck. He then heard a sarcastic feminine voice, "you know curiosity killed the cat, right?"

Tom blanched for a second. He was caught. For the first time ever, Tom Riddle had been caught and more than that, he was caught by that girl, Hermione Peverell. Without even showing how shocked he was, Tom replied in an emotionless voice, "but satisfaction brought it back".

Tom immediately felt the wand removed from the back of his neck and turned around to face Hermione with his wand immediately trained on her. What he didn't expect was for her to be leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes shined with amusement although her face was impassive.

Tom still had his wand trained on her, but relaxed his stance a little.

"Are you going to tell me why you are following me", she asked suddenly, her eyes still trained on him. Tom couldn't help but glare at this stupid girl. Really now? Wasn't he the prefect in this situation? Didn't he have more of a right to be out this late than she did? Who did she think she was? Although Tom was a little annoyed at her, but knew he couldn't stop his polite facade just yet.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing up wandering around this late at night? As a prefect it is my duty to help the new students, and in this case, to make sure they know the rules." Tom replied, though his eyes were still glaring at her.

Without even waiting a second she replied, "Nope. And", Hermione paused and looked straight into his eyes for a second, "your eyes tell a different story Mr. Perfect".

Tom always kept his facade of a good diligent student because it was that kind of student that everyone trusted. He had never succeeded and not getting a person to fall for it and this girl was no different. There was no way she could know what he really thought even if she didn't like him at first glance. Maybe it was because he was too perfect? Jealousy did fuel hatred. So Tom decided to stick to his act and his eyes softened somewhat and he got into his prefect mode. "I do not know what you are talking about Peverell. Now can I escort you back to the dormitory?"

Hermione choked with laughter at the idea of what Tom must be thinking through his head. She knew that last year he had killed a girl, how this upcoming summer he would kill his dad and grandparents. This boy was a murderer and she knew it. Even though he didn't, she thought her words made it perfectly care she didn't trust his act. Apparently not. Hermione never thought the Dark Lord to be this dense; she thought you needed to be smart to become a Dark Lord. Apparently not.

"Nope. So guess that's that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be on my way". She turned around and was about to walk away when Tom grabbed her arm.

"I must insist that you let me escort you back", Tom said while gritting his teeth. This girl was testing his patience.

"Must I repeat myself Riddle," she said annoyingly. Hermione internally grinned, knowing that although she really was annoyed, showing it would make Tom mad. Maybe then he would drop his obviously fake act.

"Well Peverell, please enlighten me. Where do you think you are going in the dead of the night? You know in this castle you've never been here before." Tom said as he turned her around and tightened his grip on her arm slightly. He glared at her, a glare that would have most people trembling at. However, Hermione just stood there impassively, almost as if she didn't care. She didn't even look at her arm, although they both knew she would have a bruise there tomorrow.

Hermione was even more amused that his act had finally dropped, while at least for the moment.

"It's called a map," which wasn't a total lie, Hermione thought because she did have the Marauder's map. Just not with her. However, his grip on his arm only tightened.

"Hogwarts doesn't give out maps, I would know. Try again." Tom commanded, his cool look far gone.

"Who said that map was given to us by Hogwarts?" Hermione replied. Just as Tom was about to retort, Hermione quickly added, "you know I've been waiting for this to happen. Kind of funny, I thought at least a full 24 hours."

The anger on Tom's face dissipated and transformed to confusion and curiosity, although he did not release the grip on her arm. "What are you talking about? What happen?"

Hermione looked Tom straight in the eye and showed a little bit of humor that was threatening to crack on her face. Tom was confused, why did she find this whole situation funny? "That's for me to know, now if you don't mind I have to go somewhere and you are holding me up and I really don't appreciate it".

Tom's face, surprisingly, didn't fill with anger like she thought it would. Instead he went back to looking impassively. When he didn't let go, Hermione added, "Last chance."

Tom chose at this moment to smirk. He was quite amused at this antic. Did she really think that she could threaten him? His smirk became even more notable on his face, the message very clear to Hermione.

Hermione sighed defeatingly, "I can't beat you magically". Tom smirked even more, if it was possible. Hermione tried to retain a smirk herself as she realized that Tom must be thinking that she was giving up.

"However, physically we would have to see," and with that Hermione's other hand surprisingly crashed into his arm. Tom knew that physically he was taller and weighed more than her. In a physical fight, he would have won no doubt. But the surprise physical attack and her flexibility caught him by surprise. It didn't hurt too much, although it would bruise.

Hermione used Tom's moment of shock to get out of his grip and she quickly spun around and brought out her wand to point it at Tom. Tom tried to take his wand out but she was too fast and she fired a spell before he could touch his wand which had fallen during the altercation. 

!

Tom didn't think she would have the guts to hex someone who hadn't hexed her first. This surprised him. She aimed her wand at his bruised arm. "Episkey" and his bruise was immediately healed. Hermione spun around and smirked as she left a gaping Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle was left in kind of a stupor. He didn't even watch her walk down the hallway as he turned around to head back to the Slytherin Common Room, his face still impassive. He was shocked, he was mad, and he felt a little revenge would do him well. She was the first one who hadn't fallen for his act. The first one to make him bruise. The first one to heal him. The first one to not be afraid of him. She was the first of a lot of things and Tom did not like this at all.

Hermione continued on her way to the room of requirement, heading straight to the door knowing that he wouldn't follow her. Hermione: 1 and Tom: 0. Hermione did something that she had been doing a lot more lately; she smiled and giggled. It had seemed like forever since the last time she had smiled, let alone giggled; yet she had smiled or somewhat smiled several times today. What happened to her consistent cold attitude? She shrugged off the thought. At least this way, back in time, she would be able to save everyone she had lost.

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement and noticed that Draco, Harry, and Ron immediately stopped talking and smiled softly at her. Hermione wanted to snort; they were obviously talking about her and were probably happy about the change in attitude she has had today.

Hermione took a seat in on one of four chairs that surrounded a table with sweets and pumpkin juice on it. She looked around the room and noticed that it had changed to one that incorporated all the Hogwart's founder colors and had books separated on each specialization of each founder. Therefore, all the books on transfiguration were on Gryffindor's side, healing on Hufflepuff's, potions on Slytherin's, and ancient runes on Ravenclaw's etc.

However, now was not the time to read. They all looked at each other and Hermione noticed Ron narrowing his eyes. Her face turned confused and she traced his eyes to the hand of her robe, where her robe had fallen back to show her new found bruise. Hermione quickly brought up her robe on her arm, but not before Harry and Draco noticed the action and gave her a calculating look between her and Ron.

"I told you not to get hurt," Ron growled out.

"You only told me that so you wouldn't lose the bet," Hermione smiled.

"I told you old Tommy wouldn't keep his temper in check! Especially around Hermione over here. She wasn't the fastest one sorted into Slytherin for nothing," replied a grinning Harry.

The moment of awkwardness broke as they all laughed in unison. Mostly the boys laughing along with Hermione, as they couldn't help but join in laughing with a laugh they hadn't heard in so long.

"You probably made me lose on purpose," Ron said angrily, although amusement shown in his eyes.

"Actually I didn't. I was entirely innocence in this whole situation. I was just walking down an empty hall and HE came up to me. I didn't even use my wand," Hermione said knowing that they wouldn't believe a word of it.

She was right.

"So basically you caught him, taunted him, probably laughed at him, and maybe even pushed him around a little," Draco said knowingly, although amusement apparent on his face.

"Hey, give me enough credit here. I ALSO healed the bruise I gave him on his arm," replied Hermione. They all laughed once again and Hermione knew they were curious about the altercation. So she told them everything that had happened.

"Far be it me to change the subject but I'm tired and I would like some sleep. So let's discuss what we need to discuss" stated Ron with a sleepy smile which was followed by a yawn.

"Well I know we each have our ideas so let's go. First about Tom Riddle, we all agreed on a plan before we left, but I want to hear it again," stated Harry showing his leadership side as his face had some seriousness.

"The plan is simple. Do everything possible to make Riddle not turn evil. We'll offer him our friendship gradually by making him WANT to be our friend rather than pushing him into it. That way, we don't seem to over friendly. I'm pretty sure he's really curious about it. So let's keep up the curiosity," Ron said. This didn't surprise anyone anymore, as Ron had gotten really thoughtful after the Department of Mysteries fiasco in 5th year.

"What if he doesn't turn away from the dark side?" Harry asked.

"Then we kill him," Draco replied emotionlessly.

Harry nodded and looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Now, what about everything else. We need to make a name for ourselves in this world. There's not saying that once Riddle's no threat that another Dark Lord won't pop up," said Harry.

"Simple. We need power. We need allies. We need influence. Let's grace this world with some Peverell presence, shall we?" Hermione said smiling.

"What exactly would we do then?" questioned Harry.

"First things first we need to go to Diagon Alley. Tomorrow's a Friday so we'll ask Dumbledore for permission to go after classes are over. We'll more than likely spend the whole week making arrangements." At the boy's nods Hermione continued.

"So are first stop will be Diagon Alley where we will make some friends with the goblins and get our Peverall vault. A vault, I know Harry or I can access as we have founder's blood in us. Then we will key Draco and Ron in. However, that won't be a problem because I have something to take care of our . . . different blood" at Hermione's devilish smile, the boys felt a little weary but they knew Hermione knew what she was doing. So they smiled back and allowed her to continue.

"We'll deposit our money and- "Hermione was interrupted by Draco, who had seemed to catch where she was going.

"We'll become Gringott's biggest investors." Hermione nodded and Harry and Ron finally got where she was going.

"Money is power, but how will we know what to invest in" Ron asked without thinking.

Harry snorted, "Did you not forget we are from the future."

Ron finally got it and added, "I supposed that my investor's book for the next 50 years will come in handy then". With Draco's shocked look, Ron added, " I wanted to be an investor at one point and Harry got me a set of investor history for my birthday. And we all said to bring everything with us to the past. It's going to come in handy now won't it?"

They all smiled at the thought and looked at Hermione to continue. "So we will go buy our things in Diagon Alley, including everything pureblood. We need to restore respect to the Peverell name and well as make potential allied and a name for our self. That means acting pureblood etiquette from now on." Hermione paused as the boys shared a secret smile which she immediately frowned at. "No dueling Malfoy". The boys immediately frowned and let Hermione continue.

"After that we'll have to ask Gringott's for some property too look at. After all, every pureblood needs a fancy home which I have no doubt Draco will ensure that we get the best. Also we need to look at some lots for our new foundation." Draco looked at Hermione questionably about the last part.

"Our foundation will be the investees. Also, we can ensure a lot of influence in society by financing businesses and new ideas, which we all have knowledge of." Hermione concluded.

The room of requirement was silent as Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione smiled at one another. The plan was perfect and there would be no complications that they couldn't deal with, at least not while together. The moment of silence was interrupted by Harry. "What were you saying about blood . . ." All the boys turned anxiously to Hermione who just smiled as she got up and chose a book from Slytherin's book shelf. The title read _Blood Ceremonies._

"There's a ceremony in this book that I read across before we left. Essentially, by brewing a potion, with the correct spell and ruins we'll become blood siblings. Our appearances will remain the same but we would all share blood and our abilities. So-" Hermione was cut off by Ron who looked ecstatic as did Draco and Harry.

"We would all be heirs to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and we would all be able to speak parseltongue"

Hermione smiled, "Yup, and I believe we would be exchanging some of our powers too. So they would become more amplified. I still have to prepare ourselves for the ceremony but it would be a piece of cake in comparison to the time travel one".

The room settled in a comfortable silence. Everyone lost in their own thoughts, but everyone still thinking along the same lines. They would finally be family through blood. They would each have family again and they would always be there for each other. It was comforting.

"We should head back," said Draco, snapping everyone from their thoughts; although, the happy looks remained on their faces. It was 2 am in the morning. They would need their sleep. None of their smiles left their faces as they snuck back into their dorm room. They didn't even glance at a certain dark lord's four poster bed before going off to bed.

Hermione was once again lost in happy thoughts for the future as she snuggled next to Draco who kept at arm on her reassuringly. For the first time ever, all four forget about their nightmares.


	4. First Day

As far as anyone had ever been concerned, the Hogwarts express always left on September 1. It had never been any different, even if the day in question was in the middle of the week. This is where Tom Riddles thoughts lay as he woke up, going over the events of the previous date. It was now September 2, a Friday. Which meant that today would be the first day of classes and then the start of the weekend..

Tom saw that is was about seven o'clock and classes did not start till 9. He had always been an early riser.

He got out of bed and gathered his clothing to go take a shower. He looked around at his other companions and saw all the curtains still closed meaning that he was the first one up. Not that it had ever been any different. Tom was used to waking up early at the orphanage. Ever since first year he had always gotten up earlier than any of his classmates. Usually after his shower, he would head down to the table, the first one in the hall, and eat breakfast while reading a book. But it wasn't as if he did these actions for nothing as he was able to observe everyone's actions from beginning to end like this.

Tom had finished with his shower and walked across the room to his trunk to get his clothes. Therefore, there was only a towel wrapped around his waste. As he walked through the room to, he noticed that his roommates were still asleep, even the new kids. No one made a sound. Tom internally smiled, the new kids aren't early risers. That information could be valuable later. Tom was just about to put his clothes on when he heard the door slam open. The second time in the last 24 hours.

Seeing how familiar this situation was from last night, Tom didn't hesitate. He knew who it was. He was quite a little put off. No one had ever woken up before him.

There standing in the door way, wide awake, with a book under her arms was Hermione Peverell. She was wearing her Hogwarts Robes with a emerald green blouse that showed only a little at the top and she looked just as stunning as the day before although her hair was in a messy but cute ponytail. As she slammed open the door, some of the boys immediately started stirring. But the Peverelll boys, again, made no sound.

Hermione walked in, glanced over Tom, who was the only occupant in the room she could see. She didn't even stare at his bare chest, a thing that would have most girls swooning for. Something that bothered Tom more than it should.

Hermione headed over to Draco, Ron, and Harry's bed. Before opening their curtains she said "Boys. I swear. They always sleep in late." With those words, Hermione transfigured 3 buckets of water and simultaneously poured it onto Draco, Harry, and Ron's bed.

It had an immediate effect, and the boys jumped up and gasped. Then understanding washed over the three boys and they all rushed behind Draco's bed.

"Hermione!" the three boys said in surprised unison.

"You three should know better. . . " Hermione stated walking towards. The boys slightly cowered as Hermione continued, "This happens EVERY morning". Upon seeing the boys huddled, almost onto Draco's wet bed, Hermione seemed rather satisfied. She took a step towards the door, her back to the boys and heard a rush of feet as the boys immediately started heading towards the bathroom. Completely satisfied, Hermione brushed passed Tom without a glance and headed out the door.

No one in the room had stirred besides the Peverell boys and Tom.

Tom quickly put on his clothes and robes and glanced in the mirror. He straightened his clothes and hair to perfection and then proceeded to grab his bag and headed to the Great Hall.

Once he reached the Great Hall he noticed that there were only one or two Ravenclaws and only one Slytherin there. He walked over towards the Slytherin table and sat at his usual spot in the middle of the far end of the table. As he took his spot, he noticed that Hermione was sitting close by reading _Hogwarts: A History_, not too close, but close enough.

Tom again couldn't help think about the mysterious traveller's. There arrival was so random and the power they wielded was amazing. Then again, they are Peverell's. Not only that, but last night. This girl didn't even fear him. She even bruised him, and Tom glanced at his arm which would have had a bruise had the girl not healed it. Then Tom's thoughts took a new turn. He hated this girl. This girl would never side with him. He needed to teach her a lesson.

Hermione knew he was staring at her. So she said the most obnoxious thing she could.  
"I know I'm pretty, but you should take a picture. It would last longer". She didn't have to look away from her book to know that Tom had just blanched.

Internal count: Hermione 2 and Tom 0.

Tom was about to speak when Hermione heard the familiar steps of three boys approaching. She closed her book which was really _Blood Ceremonies_ disguised as _Hogwarts: A History_. And looked at the end of the table to see her approaching cousins all of which had looks of distaste on their faces.

Tom was startled but remained composed of the sudden appearances and was curious to know why the Peverall boys looked so distraught. Tom looked over at Hermione and saw a similar curious look before understanding settled on her. As the boys seated themselves around Hermione, she couldn't help but ask, "So what girls were trying to hit on you?"

The boys frowned as Hermione's grin grew.

"I think an easier question would be what girls weren't," said Draco as he started to grab food along with Ron and Harry. Hermione had already eaten, evident by her empty plate with toast remains.

"Why don't people ever leave me alone", added Harry, Tom looked at Harry curiously and his eyes caught on Harry's lighting bolt scar on his forehead. That had to have taken something very strong and powerful to make a scar like that. What did he mean that people could never leave him alone? Hm. So many questions that needed answering.

"One word: Sirius", stated Ron looking a little pale. Hermione, however, got the message and couldn't contain a laugh. Ron's eyes narrowed on her while Draco and Harry just looked a little sick. So Sirius' mom, Augusta Black had hit on them. Probably in the common room. If only she knew who they really were-

"Wait a second guys", and Draco, Ron, Harry, and Tom, who had been observing the conversation close by not noticing the table beginning to fill up ever so slightly, looked at Hermione, "i just realised. Those girls I'm rooming with, Parkinson, Black, Zabini and I believe there is one more girl I have yet to meet, but anyway, I just left last night."

The boys didn't understand what Hermione was trying to convey and gave her a questioning look.

"Where do they think I slept last night. . . " added Hermione. The boys looked at Hermione, before looking at each other, and then gazing back at Hermione all with identical smirks on their faces. Hermione frowned. It was never a good sign when the guys all looked like that. She was about to question them when she was interrupted by the three girls in question she had just mentioned; they sat in the space between Hermione and Tom.

"Peverell, we never introduced ourselves last night. I'm Augusta Black," stated the woman they had recognized before as Sirius' Mother. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back, along with all too familiar grey eyes. However, the eyes were filled with more darkness as opposed to Sirius'. All together she resembled her future, heavier and portrait self ever so slightly, but with more youth. However, the cocky tone of voice resembled that of her portrait, and there was no doubt that this lady would one day marry her cousin, support the death eaters, and condemn mudbloods.

Hermione shook her hand and was introduced to Lucy Parkinson and Solace Zabini. The first had blond hair and very much resembled a pug, no doubt Pansy Parkinson's future grandmother. The latter was beautiful with very dark eyes, black with match black hair that ran long but pretty with curls. She was very pretty, but the look in her eyes showed that she knew this. Self- conceit never seemed so obvious.

As they sat down, Parkinson asked, "So Hermione, where did you disappear off too last night. Otherwise we could have met last night." with a gleam in her eye.

"I slept in the boys dorm," replied Hermione casually. Parkinson's eyes went hard, she was not expecting this answer. Apparently she had a thing for Riddle.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Parkinson almost yelled, aware that she was catching the attention of members from a few of the other tables. The whole Slytherin table had stayed true to their colors and had been paying attention to the conversation from the very beginning, although they looked as though they were not.

"Couldn't sleep" Hermione replied matter of factly although inside she was flustered. It just really wasn't any of their business. She looked up to her cousins only to see their grins as they knew without a doubt that although her voice betrayed no emotion, she was getting annoyed.

"So you did not go to sleep last night AND you were in the boys bedroom. You who-," Lucy Parkinson yell was interrupted by a cool male voice.

"Stop acting like a Gryffindor and start acting like a Slytherin, Parkinson," drawled Tom cooly as he read his novel. Although his full attention was on the conversation before him, there was no need to show it.

This caused Lucy to sit a little red in her chair, as Hermione looked as though she didn't really care. At this moment, the owls came in to deliver the morning mail. One owl in particular caught everyone in the Great Hall's eyes. It wasn't so much an owl as it was a majestic eagle, one that was jet black with silver eyes.

Hermione looked expectantly at the owls, as Harry, Ron and Draco flashed her confused looks. They had only been in this time for less than a day, how could she be expecting an owl? They should not have been surprised when the majestic eagle landed in front of Hermione, all eyes on her of course. Hermione pocketed the letter the eagle offered her, quickly. Then offered the bird the remains of her toast before it flew away. It took a while for the students to stop staring.

"Who was the letter from," Augusta demanded, knowing that the owner of such an owl had to be someone noteworthy. Hermione made her face void of emotion and just continued to look around with no interest, ignoring Augusta. Leading Augusta, Lucy, and Solace to storm away towards the other end of the table.

The other Slytherins, as well as the rest of Hogwarts, were also curious. Didn't these students just arrive in London? Who wrote the letter. Little did they know that Draco, Harry, and Ron were wondering the same exact thing.

"Did I do something wrong," Hermione questioned innocently aloud. This caused Harry, Draco, and Ron to laugh while a few Slytherins smiled at them. One such was Alphard Black, who took it upon himself to move closer to the transfer students upon the leaving of the Slytherin girls.

"I'm Alphard Black," he introduced himself to Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione with a large smile and grey eyes filled with happiness. These eyes were all too familiar. This was Sirius' Uncle, the one who had been a mentor and father like figure to Sirius. "Ignore them, they are just jealous. A prominent Slytherin trait I assure you. But I promise we all aren't that bad. Or ugly. . . "

The group was full of laughter again, causing even more Slytherins to smile. The other house tables were surprised, for the first time in a very long time, the Slytherin table didn't seem so subdued.

This cause Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco to grin. They knew that Alphard would be a friend, an ally.

Horace Slughorn proceeded down the Slytherin table to pass out time tables. He approached Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ron as a group.

"Welcome to the best house Hogwarts has to offer. I'm your head of house, Professor Slughorn. I couldn't help but notice how amazing your OWL scores are. I want to extend to you an offer to join a little club of mine that gets together a few times a month. You Peverell's, especially, will make a fine addition to the group of students I have. What do you say?" the Professor finished with a large smile and eyes gleaming.

Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry stared at the professor until his large smile dropped slightly. "Sir, we are new to this school. We have just relocated to London and we have to take care of stuff and settle down before we can join any clubs. I'm sorry to say any type of club would hinder our actions, maybe next year," said Harry.

Before the professor could answer, Draco added "Professor, our timetables if you will." Allowing Slughorn to realize that he had yet to finish his task and he grudgingly handed them their timetables and continued down the table.

"How many OWLs did you guys get?" asked Alphard curiously. And surprisingly they answered honestly, aware that once again, all Slythering eyes and ears were awaiting their answers.

"Ten", replied Draco sadly.  
"Ten", replied Ron, and like Draco was a little sad.  
"Ten", replied Harry, joining his cousins, he too seemed sad.

Alphard was shocked, as well as the rest of the Slytherin table. They knew that these new students would be good at their studies, but so good as to receive ten Owls? It almost matched up to Tom Riddle's eleven OWL's. Tom Riddle was a little annoyed at this fact, but took pride on the knowledge that he had beaten their scores. But wait . . . why did they look almost disappointed.

Noticing their expressions, Alphard asked, "What's so wrong with those scores? They are bloody brilliant."

"Twelve", replied Hermione in the deathly silence that had engulfed the Slytherin table as they awaited for an answer from the Peverell boys. Eyes turned towards her. This girl had beaten Tom Riddle, receiving the highest scores in the century.

Draco, Ron, and Harry looked at Hermione before their frowns slowly turned into grins.

"Betting time Hermione dear!", Harry stated which immediately turned said witches face into brief smile. "Later", Hermione said towards Harry. Any bet that Harry or any of the boys made, were just not ready for the public eye.

With a quick glance of the clock, everyone began getting ready to go to their first class. Slytherin seventh years would be having double defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors today.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were getting up when Riddle approached them. "I can show you to your classes since you don't know your way through the halls yet," remarked Riddle while eyeing a certain brown-haired girl. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten what happened last night.

The Pervell cousins, not wanting to show their familiarity of Hogwarts, followed Tom Riddle to Defense Against the Dark Arts, interested to see who the teacher would be.

As they entered the classroom, in what was the DA classroom of their time, Draco and Ron sat together while Hermione and Harry sat in the table behind them in near the front of the classroom.

The other students gathered in the class and settled in, Riddle and Abraxus Malfoy sat behind Hermione and Harry. Probably trying to keep an eye on him, Hermione thought.

Suddenly, a man stepped out from the teacher's office. He looked a little familiar. With grey eyes and a silver tint to his brown hair that reminded the quartet of a Werewolf they once knew. His eyes held mirth like a marauder, but his robes looked knew and though fairly old, he seemed to have some scars or and little stress lines probably from the war with Grindewald. Hermione came to the quick conclusion that this must be someone from the Lupin pureblood family before the family had been wiped out by Voldemort in the first war. If this teacher was as good as Lupin, then maybe this class would be pretty fun.

"Welcome to seventh Year Defense Against the Dark Arts" said the professor. "I noticed we have some new students so I'll formally introduce myself. My name is Johnathan Lupin and this is my 5th year as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts. Before that I was an Arour fighting against Grindewald's forces until I was injured and forced to retire early."

He smiled at the new students with a recognizable look in his eye "that was some amazing work you four did last night" and turned to the board.

Ron and Draco turned to Hermione and Harry, all four giving each other a significant look in the eye.

Yes, another potential person they could trust.

Riddle closed his eyes briefly; he saw their look to each other. They seemed at ease when they saw the professor. There was something wrong with these new kids. There had to be.

Professor Lupin waved his wand toward the board and one name appeared " Gellert Grindewald".

"Now class, I decided that we'll start the lesson I had planned for you in a little bit, But first, I wanted to get a chance to talk to you about last nights attack. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent at everyone glanced and openly gawked at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. Hermione glared at the three boys as they all three smirked when this happened and she started to glare daggers when every girl in the room sighed at their was hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid. But from the look on their face, they were about too.

Ron, Draco and Harry raised their hands and Hermione groaned.

"Yes, Mr Pervell" the Professor said, nodding to Harry. Draco and Ron sighed, they wanted to ask the question first.

Harry looked at his professor with the most serious face,

"Why do all Dark Lords act like idiots? I mean, if I was a Dark Lord, I'd give myself a better name, first of all." he said, Hermione took a deep breath. Way to be discreet Harry.

"And giving really long speeches allowing their enemy enough time to prepare for their fight? He should have just tied us up rather than talked us to death," chimed in Ron. Hermione wanted to hurt Ron, she hoped Draco had the sense to not say anything stupid. But, of course, it was wishful thinking.

"And their followers. Why are they always so dull? If I was a Dark Lord, I might give them a nickname and dress them up in black robes, maybe brand them with a tattoos," added Draco as Harry and Ron snickered. Hermione couldn't be mad, Draco's comment was the icing on the cake and she couldn't help but smile.

Tom Riddle narrowed his eyes. He already had a nickname for himself, and yeah, he gave speeches sometimes; also, he had given his followers a title and he had just finished sketching the dark mark. Did these people know something? No, they couldn't. Grindewald did sound like a horrible name and he did talk a lot last night rather than focus on the attack. His followers also had that triangle circle stick symbol if he remembered correctly. They were just making fun of Grindewald.

The professor laughed at the three boys mocking the Dark Lord. They deserved the right to do so after their astounding victory last night. The rest of the students, however, were astounded. The Gryffindor's could not believe that students from the dark house were mocking the dark lord while the Slytherin's were disappointed by the obvious blatant stupidity of Grindewald's attack.

"Alright", he said, silencing the boys as they tried to compose themselves. "If no one has any serious questions before we begin out lesson, I have a quick question for the Peverell's. That is if they will allow it." He said, eyeing the four cousins.

Draco, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who nodded to the teacher.

Lupin tried to word it in the best way possible, but it came out just as blunt. "How did you wandlessly defeat Grindewald's forces last night?"

Hermione, knowing this question would come up by someone, though not expecting it from a teacher, already had a rehearsed explanation ready. She looked at Harry quickly,silencing him before he could say anything stupid. For some reason, he seemed in a happy mood today. All the boy's did.

"Well Professor. As you know, we have just fled to Britain after the war ravaged Eastern Europe Growing up around the war,we have all been trained to protect ourselves and each other. Professor, as an Auror, you have seen how bad this war is and what it did to families. Imagine what it did to us. We don't feel the need to re-live these memories or remember all that we have lost so please don't ask us to explain anymore. We saw the students in danger and it was almost a reflex to protect the place they call home after losing our own," Hermione said making it look like her eyes were tearing up. Draco was looking at Hermione and commending her. This sob story would be around school by the next class and no one would bother them. Harry, playing the role as brother, rubbed her arm and took over. Slightly glaring at the professor

"As for the wandless magic, professor, it's quite simple. We are Perevell's, I think everyone in this classroom should know what that means."

And then the class was silent as everyone mulled this over in their own thoughts. They all knew what that meant. The Peverell's weren't just an ancient family. They were _the_ ancient family. Rumor had it that all magical families descended from the Peverell family. Merlin himself was said to be a descendant of their bloodline. One could only wonder what abilities and powers these kids had. It had been centuries since the last Peverell's had been heard from, relocating in a part of Europe to live their own magical lives without interference. There were many rumors and mysteries surrounding the family that had virtually disappeared.  
The Professor was the first person to snap out of his thoughts. Well, since it's the first day, we'll postpone our lesson to Monday and I'll let everyone out early. Have a good weekend.

Everyone got up and left the classroom. Tom saw the Peverell's stay in their seats while he slowly got up and left with Avery and Nott to the common room. They had a free period before double potions with the Gryffindors. It was at the threshold of the doorway when he saw Alphard black approach Peverell's, say something that made them laugh and walk away. Tom left the classroom curious about what they were all laughing about.


	5. Curious

After the Professor dismissed the DADA class, Harry stayed sitting as did Hermione, Draco and Ron. Draco knew they had a free period and would probably have to make an appearance in the common room before heading off to the Room of Requirement to talk. Draco noticed Tom Riddle getting up slower than the rest of the students, but his thoughts were cut off as Alphard Black approached them.

Alphard grinned at them in a way that reminded Harry of his deceased godfather, Sirius." That was bloody brilliant. I know Grindewald is a dark lord. He's powerful and he has killed loads of people, but the way you guys made him sound is... just brilliant. Of course he's not very bright, he didn't go to Hogwarts. Now, a Dark Lord from Hogwarts, that's what I would like to see," Alphard joked.

They all laughed as Alphard walked away. It really was so ironic. Now they just had to make sure it didn't happen.

Once everyone left the classroom, Draco pointed out that they should stop in the common room and show their faces before heading to the room. As they entered the common room their arrival had an immediate effect. It wasn't just the Slytherins in their year but other years too that had stopped what they were doing just to stare at the Peverells. Obviously, the news of what had happened in DADA had spread. Draco looked at Hermione and saw her glare at Harry, Ron and him. She was obviously a little put off that their mocking of a dark lord had attracted so much attention.

Hermione couldn't believe everyone in the common room staring at them. Well not everyone. Tom Riddle had his back to the entrance and was sitting in the corner reading; the opposite of what the rest of the house was doing. Removing her glare at the boys she began to smirk. Hermione told Ron, Draco, and Harry to go upstairs and grab their books for the next class. She had something to do. As they left, the boys saw her walk with confidence toward Tom Riddle; the common room watching her approach him.

Riddle noticed the Peverell cousins coming into the common room and saw how everyone stared at them. It wasn't hard to find a reason to do so. There was something mysterious about them and everyone wanted to know what exactly that was, especially after their curious actions in DADA. Riddle did not stare. He was a Dark Lord. So instead he ignored their entrance and proceeded to pretend to read his book while observing the interactions of the Peverell's from afar. He watched them from the side of his eye as the Peverell girl glared at the boys, however, her facial structure changed abruptly when she looked away and began to smirk. Something had caught her eye. He wondered what it was, but didn't want to look around. She whispered something to the boys who left as she walked . . . toward him. Crap. She was walking toward him. Riddle moved his eyes back to his book, but he knew it was in vain. She was smirking at him. It was obvious. Did this girl not have any Slytherin tact? God, he hated her. She was everything he despised, and the fact that she had beaten him last night. But no, not again.

He saw her shadow looming over him and then heard her clearly say, "Well ,since you're not staring, the only one I might add, I'm guessing you finally decided to take that picture." And she sat across from him.

Internal count: Hermione 3 and Tom 0

Riddle was pissed, but he didn't show it. She had insulted him once again but he would not give her the satisfaction of this win. He is Tom Riddle, the smartest in their year. She would pay dearly for this comment later, but not yet.

Riddle quickly glanced around the common room, everyone was staring at them, no, her. Riddle coolly responded "or maybe because there is nothing worth staring at."

Hermione smirk grew a little bigger. "I'm sure Riddle" and she quickly glanced around the common room with a serious face, causing everyone to avoid her eyes and go back to work.

She waved her hand. Riddle assumed she put up some privacy charm. She returned her attention to him, and with a serious face, asked "Hows your bruise?" Then she smirked again.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at her. "You owe me answers".

Hermione knew he was mad about the previous night. She had hoped for that. Making him mad would only spike his curiosity. And she was banking on that. "Too bad Riddle, that's no fun." And seeing her cousins coming stairs to the boys dorms, she waved her hand, canceled the privacy charm, and smiled at them. "See you later, Tom" she said, her smile going back to a smirk when she said his name, and did a little salute with her fingers.

Instantly Tom was annoyed, maybe annoyed was an understatement. Who was she to call him by his filthy muggle name, how dare she. She had taken, but one step away when Tom spoke.

"Peverell," Tom blandly stated, low enough for only her to hear, and Hermione stopped. "Nice performance in DADA. How Slytherin of you. Although, a real Slytherin would use real tears".

Before she could move another step away from Tom, Tom Riddle had gotten up and gracefully left the common room. He was heading to the library. He had to brush up on his history. There were questions that needed answers. He failed to notice how Hermione's smile had transformed into a smirk.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry entered the room of Requirement and sat down in their chairs. Hermione looked at them three individually for a few seconds before speaking slowly and carefully. "Good job guys, you almost gave us away on our first day."

Harry, Ron and Draco looked at each other seriously before they started to laugh..

"Come on Hermione, it was just a little fun," remarked Ron.

"Did you see how future Voldy almost wet himself when Draco mentioned tattoos," snorted Harry, "Well maybe he didn't look like it, but it was obvious he was thinking it. At least we know someone has thought about the dark mark already."

"Besides, Hermione, don't tell us it wasn't funny. Plus, you had your fun last night and just now in the common room. We deserve to have some fun too," Draco calmly said while trying to contain the fits of laughter trying to break out. "Plus, now he's curious, I bet you he's in the library right now researching our family history." At this statement he pulled out the marauders map, which one of them always kept on hand.

"Nah, he's probably in his dorm room trying to not think about us," said Ron with a smile getting into a better mood.

"I bet you he's trying to look for us," said Harry, happy about making another bet.

Hermione looked at them. She couldn't stay mad, so she smiled and called out, "I think Draco's right, he is in the library. That's probably where he went after we had out little chit chat."

Draco opened the map after repeating the password, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." It was funny, because were up to no good. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as he examined the map. They wondered who was right.

Draco grinned at them, "Guess who is in the library probably looking up our family history."

"Damnit," exclaimed Harry and Ron while Draco and Hermione smirked at each other.

Hermione, finally calmed down, added "Well, on a serious note, I had a conversation with him. He demanded answers about last night and I told him that was no fun. Then I called him Tom and walked away He looked so mad-"

Harry grinned, thinking that was the end of Hermione's statement, and said "Brilliant Hermione. Aggravating him is the key. I bet it annoys him to no ends that you are a female. A female one-upping him will do wonders for his ego. Draco, Ron and I will start talking to him seeing how we have not had much interaction with him. I believe it will do wonders for our friendship." Draco, Ron, and Harry smiled at the thought and then looked surprised when Hermione continued with her previous thought.

"Then he called me and said that my performance in DADA was very Slytherin but that a real Slytherin could do better," she stated matter-fact.

Ron, Harry, and Draco's grins faded slightly.

"I guess we have to keep reminding ourselves that Riddle is a Slytherin. He's calculating and has probably observed more than we think", stated Ron seriously giving everyone a serious moment to think to themselves.

"I bet he corners Hermione tonight and tries to 'punish' her for her actions", Draco said suddenly, breaking the serious tension.

"He's a Slytherin, I give it tomorrow morning before we leave for London," replied Ron.

Harry and Hermione smiled but somehow couldn't disagree with either Ron or Draco's statements. They didn't think Riddle would go so long without saying anything.

"Now tell us how the blood ritual research is going Hermione," said Harry.

That got Hermione started. "I looked into it and it's much easier than what we had to do to get us here. Plus, with our powers it should be simple enough. I'll remind Dumbledore after lunch that we will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be gone the whole weekend. Tomorrow we can gather everything for the ritual and by Sunday we should have the ritual complete. By Monday, we will be real Peverells."

"Oh yeah, Hermione. I forgot to ask, but who sent you that owl earlier today?" added in Harry looking very curious. Ron and Draco looked curiously at her as well.

"Oh yes! I forgot, I need to read what they said," said Hermione as she pulled the letter from her pocket. She opened the letter the letter and read what it said, and after a few moments she looked up.

"Well," Ron said slightly impatiently. The Weasley temper never stayed hidden for long.

"The Minister of Magic says 'Hello' boys," Hermione said still lost in her thoughts.

"What-," Draco gasped.  
"How-," Harry added.

"This is such a Hermione thing to do. Why are we even surprised," said Ron cutting Harry off and shaking his head. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Well Hermione, tell us what you said to him and what he said to you," said Draco.

"Well I just told him our names and how we have just recently transferred to Hogwarts. I sent him the letter this morning before everyone woke up," said Hermione as she got up to look at a book.

Harry narrowed his eyes in a nonsense kind of way at Hermione. "I'm sure the Minister of Magic is a very busy person. Now why would he take out time to reply back to a letter you only sent out this morning?"

Hermione smirked and Draco silently commended himself for transforming her into a Slytherin. "Look at the letter and find out," said Hermione as she handed them the letter.

Draco grabbed it before Ron and Harry could. Harry and Ron jumped behind Draco to read over his shoulder but instead tipped themselves and Draco over, resulting into a mosh pit of sort with flailing arms and legs. Hermione smiled at the immature behavior. Finally the boys set themselves right and read the letter:

_Miss Peverell,_  
_ It was very kind and thoughtful of you to know that you and your cousins have relocated back to England. I have never met a Peverell before, but your family reputation does precede itself and I have high expectations after each of you graduate next year._  
_ Enough with formalities. I will be quites frank and tell you that I am very interested in this foundation that you and your cousins are starting. Not only is the foundation truly an amazing idea but the title and symbol you are using. Profound! I look forward to seeing the ministry paper work all filled out. Perhaps we can meet in the future to discuss this in person along with your cousins?_

_Sincerely,_

_Millicent Bagnold _  
_Minister of Magic_

Harry was used to being the leader of the group, the one who took initiative. He sometimes forgot just how brilliantly smart Hermione was. She always thought ahead and always knew what to do. It was somewhat of a relieve that she was taking more control. It lessened the pressure that had always been on him.

Draco was confused. "What symbol and title is he talking about?" Ron shook his head in confusion all well while Harry remained lost in his thoughts.

Hermione looked away from her book, a smirk still on her face. "Hallow foundation of course. It seemed rather appropriate to use it as we are Peverell cousins. "

"But what is the symb-," Draco was about to question before he was cut off by Harry who was staring at Hermione with a look of amazement. "The Deathly Hallow symbol. Grindewald's symbol."

Hermione grinned,"Well, after what we did to his forces yesterday, I think we have gained the right the use the symbol of our birthright"

Harry's face held the same grin, "And if he has a problem with it... the better for us."

"Hermione, you are brilliant. Genius. People are bound to be curious about our foundation and they can't really say we are Grindewald supporters when the sign belonged to the Peverells in the first place," added Ron.

Draco understood their intentions. They would now be permanently living in this timeline and it seemed that the quartet, formerly a trio, would never lose it's ability to attract people. And really, what better way to do it then immediately mock and oppose Grindewald while helping the magical world. Being in this time period for less than a day, they had already made their family a force to be reckoned with. The Peverell family was back, and they had plans.

Before another word could be mentioned on the topic, Hermione looked curiously at Harry and questioned him, "What bet were you considering this morning?"

Harry thought for a moment before he recollected this mornings conversion. He smiled a Potter smile. "Well, we were talking about OWLS this morning and I realised that, even though you got more OWLS than us, we are all still taking 10 NEWTS, as that is the maximum amount of NEWTS any student can take. Now Riddle is taking all these classes with us so i propose a bet. Who will be top of the class."

"Hermione," stated Draco.

"Whose going to argue with that? You would have to be bloody mad. I agree with Draco," contributed Ron. Hermione smiled not saying a word.

"Riddle," said Harry. Everyone in the room looked at Harry who had a grin on his face. Hermione looked a little irked, she had just been challenged.

"Blimey Harry, why would you say that!" questioned Draco, surprised. While Rom mumbled, "Always knew he was bloody mad, makes sense..." under his breath.

Hermione stared at Harry. And with a nod and a smirk stated, "Challenge accepted".

"Excellent,"said Ron. He looked at his watch and grinned, "let's finish this talk when we leave tomorrow. We should head to potions now, wouldn't want our favorite half blood Slytherin to miss us too much, would we?"

* * *

Riddle was calculating. He couldn't find anything on the Peverell family, but what everyone knew. An ancient family that had withdrawn from the magical world without a trace. No details, nothing. Riddle took his seat near the back of the potions room still deep in his thoughts. Thankfully he knew everyone was too intimidated to sit near him so he always partnered alone.

As everyone settled in their seats, the vain of Riddle's existence walked in with her cousins. They looked for seats and the boy who seemed like their leader, Harry, whispered something. The two boys, Ron and Draco walked away. Hermione turned to go to the table next to his; and, Harry turned toward him. Great, Riddle thought, another one.

Ron was right, they had almost been late to potions thought Harry. Looking at the one seat next to Riddle, the pair of seats in front him and the one seat next to a random Gryffindor by Riddles table. Harry knew what to do.

"Guys, we are going to have to split up. I got Riddle, Draco and Ron, partner up and Hermione, would you mind going with the Gryffindor? Remember, we want to get past Slytherin barriers and become friends with everyone." Harry gave a mischievous smile, "even if the Slytherins won't like it." Draco and Ron both looked at the table they would sit at and shared a look. Abraxus Malfoy sat in front of them. Without a word, they smirked and made a beeline to their table

Hermione looked at Harry for a second and walked to the table where a Gryffindor sat alone. she knew why Harry wanted her at the table next to him and Riddle, even if it meant sharing it with a stranger. He wanted her close enough to irk the future dark lord, but far enough so he could get a chance to talk to him. She set up her items when someone tapped her shoulder. It was the Gryffindor she would be sitting with. This was the first time she saw him up close and she noticed he had unruly black hair and dark blue eyes with a piercing stare that reminded Hermione of Harr-

Her thoughts were cut off when the boy held out his hand and introduced himself, " Hi Miss. Peverell, I'm Charlus Potter, nice to meet you." And Hermione numbly put her hand into his, while he swooped his lips onto her hand not a second later. He looked up and smiled and she smiled back with a twinkle in her eye. Crossing inter house barriers just became a little easier and hell of a lot now had a Lupin, a Black and a Potter.

Harry turned toward Riddle and walked up to him. "Can I sit here? There aren't really any seats open."

Tom, not wanting to say anything, just nodded his head. He hoped Harry wasn't like his cousin. Or maybe he could be nice to him. Maybe he could pretend to be his friend in hopes of figuring out their powers. It was an idea, better than nothing.

Harry set up his cauldron and sat down. He looked at Riddle and said the one thing the Dark Lord wasn't expecting.

"Sorry," Harry said seriously. Inside Harry was grinning as Riddle's eyes shifted slightly, but coming from the Dark Lord that was a master at occlumency, it meant a lot. Riddle was obviously not expecting Harry to say that.

Riddle turned towards Harry, interested, and asked, "For what?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "It's weird having three, no, four new dorm mates suddenly appear and being forced to have to live with them. You don't know us and we don't know you. And, well I was hoping we could start off on the right foot. I'm Harry Peverell, but," Harry added with an eye roll "feel free to ignore the last name."

This was easy for Harry. He genuinely meant it, especially since he had been forced to be the famous boy who lived in his world. Riddle probably thought that the Peverells would be arrogant, but Harry didn't want to start that way with him. Let Hermione mess with him, but he needed to know that they were genuine. They were down to earth and kind. And they could be his friends. Well friends with time. Riddle would no doubt try to manipulate them first.

Riddle was struck by Harry's words and he was silent for a moment before deciding how to respond.

"Tom Riddle and we'll see," he replied some-what coldy, and he turned away. Harry was grinning inside, coming from Tom Riddle, that was an open invitation to be his friend. Or to be manipulated. Same thing.

Professor Slughorn walked into the room and the students immediately silenced themselves.

"Well it pleases me to see many of my wonderful students back for NEWTS potions this year. Today we'll start with something simple since it's the first day of school."

Slughorn waved his wand and a name of a potion appeared on the board.

"You'll be brewing Draught of the Living Death," hearing the groans of the Gryffindor's, Slughorn added, "Okay, maybe it isn't simple. But follow the instructions and you will all be fine. Now, open your textbooks and get started. At the end of the period, turn a vial of your potion into me then you may clean up and be excused to enjoy your weekend a little early." Finished the professor with a smile.

Harry looked at the potion written on the board and smiled, not noticing that Hermione, Ron and Draco each had a little smile. Suddenly, Draco and Ron turned to Harry as did Hermione.

Knowing this look, he knew what they wanted to do. Something they had not done in a long time.

"Alright, on the count of three. 1. 2. 3. Go," yelled Harry.

With that said, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron immediately started their potions to the astonishment of their classmates. They didn't even have to open a had memorized most of the Half Blood Prince's tricks and by default, they knew how to make a lot of potions.

Hermione was saying the half blood prince's instructions underneath her breath, crush the bean for more juice, stir counter clockwise every seven clockwise stirs. It was on. They had done this competition to make the preparation for leaving the future more interesting. Hell, it was fun. It gave them something fun to do, and made them happy, something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Riddle was astonished, he hadn't even started and they already had their ingredients out. No one had ever beat him.

* * *

Hermione finished the last stir before the first hour of double potions was up. Her potion was a deep purple, she bottled it and rushed to the professor.

"Good Job Miss Peverell, I knew I could expect great things from you. From all of you." noticing the Professor's comment to "all of them", Hermione turned around to see Harry, Draco then Ron behind her. All with completed potions. She grinned at them and stuck out her tong. Losers she mouthed.

Ron glared, Draco raised eyebrow going along the lines with "really" and Harry smiled. As Hermione turned around to head back to her desk and clean up her potion, the three boys gave each other a look. They were thinking the same thing. "Hermione had changed in the single day they had been there".

After turning in their potions, Harry returned to clean his cauldron just as Tom Riddle finished.

"You Peverells are very skilled at potions," declared Riddle, eyeing Harry.

Harry gave a small laugh, "I used to be dreadful and sometimes I still am. It's just a few potions, this was just one that we had practiced more. That's why we like to make it a competition. It tests us." Having finished cleaning everything, Harry shouted a goodbye to Riddle and walked to Ron and Draco to wait for them.

While Harry was talking to Tom Riddle, Hermione noticed Charlus Potter almost done. He smiled at Hermione, "Good Job, nice to know someone put Riddle in his place." Saying this just as the boy in question passed their table to turn in his vial. He looked at them, hearing the words. Charlus glared while Hermione winked, knowing it would drive him insane.

She turned back to Charlus, "Well Potter, I hope you don't treat all Slytherins like that," smiled Hermione. She noticed her cousins talking to Malfoy and couldn't help but narrow her eyes at their backs.

"I would never! That is, if they are all as pretty as you, then of course not Miss Peverell," spoke Charlus with a sly grin, he didn't notice her staring at her cousins.

"It's Hermione, please." Liking the banter, Hermione decided to remind herself that she was talking to Harry's her cousins leaving with innocent expressions, which she didn't believe for a second, she ended the conversation. "I shall take my leave now, goodbye." and she smiled had been smiling a lot today.

"Boys, what did you do to Malfoy," she questioned them under her breath as they walked out of the classroom.

"Ah, whatever do you mean Hermione _dear,_" spoke Ron.

"Yes, can't a fellow simply become acquainted with his ancestor," added Malfoy.

"My oh my Hermione, would I ever hurt a Malfoy, I'm abashed you would ever think so lowly of me," questioned Harry. All the boys spoke with humor laced voices.

Hermione gave them a calculating look before noticing that Malfoy's hands were in his pockets, searching for something. "What are you doing Draco?"

"Just searching for something from our favorite twin friends to use on Malfoy," stated Draco as he began visibly searching in his pocket. "Found it!" And he held up a small box. He pointed his wand and with a flash of red light the box had grown. "Ahhh Canary Puffs, perfect".

"What a Gryffindor thing to do," Ron mumbled while Draco gave an offhand Slytherin smirk.

"No, the Gryffindor thing to do would be to get caught. I have no intention of doing such a thing," replied Draco.

"You still have yet to answer my question _boys,_" put in Hermione.

By this time they had reached the great hall and they all sat down. Hermione looked around the hall and waved her hand, putting up a secrecy spell even though not many people were there.

"Well you see. Malfoy's father had some very interesting questions about you. And we could not help notice his curious nature regarding you," Harry put in when. He was sure Draco and Ron wouldn't say anything more so he added, "He fancies you."

Hermione glared at them, "I know better than to do anything with a Malfoy, you boys don't have to - wait. Are you trying to defend my honor?"

The boys did not back down. "Hermione, 3:1 vote. Sorry to say, but we are going to do whatever we want," put in Draco.

Hermione mumbled a few words like "gits" and "over protective spawn" underneath her breath and cancelled the privacy charm as the great hall filled up.

It was no surprise that Alphard took the seat on the other side of Hermione, as the seat on her other side was filled with Harry. Thus began lunch as everyone was seated, Riddle only a few people down.

* * *

Tom was annoyed. Well he had been annoyed, but this feeling, it was something else. Irked. Maybe that was the right word. Well it would due. He couldn't believe that Alphard Black of all people, the ladies charmer, had somehow wound himself in the middle of the Peverell group. This was probably why he was a Slytherin. Tom noticed the red headed Peverell's eyes wonder the table every so slightly and could only guess what he was looking at. Until he realised, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone yet nor had he taken out his book. The red head had to have noticed. Knowing he had to keep an appearance, Tom turned to make conversation with his followers.

Before he could say a word, he was interrupted by Malfoy who had transfigured himself into a canary. The great hall busted out laughing, the Gryffindor's more so. No one knew who did it, however, Riddle had his suspicions. Not even Potter could have done this, it had to be someone in Slytherin. Peverells. He looked over and noticed they each had the same expressions as everyone else had. For them that was a clear sign they were Guilty. Tom was finally understanding what too look for.

Riddle needed alone time to think through his thoughts so he grabbed an apple and left the hall with several eyes following him. He smiled to himself. He needed to plan. If these Peverell's wanted to be his friends, fine he would let them be his "friends". If Hermione wanted to bother him he would let her think she "bothered" him. It was time to be manipulating instead of trying to lie and pretend to be nice. It's time to show them a little bit of his nice side.

Hermione and the rest of the Pervell's watched Riddle exit and she knew he was plotting. She smirked again, Riddle wasn't going down without a fight, man, she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

She stood up from the table and it seemed as if everyone's eyes in the great hall followed her as she approached the Teacher's table at the front. Harry whispered something to Ron and Draco who seemed bored, causing them to laugh while everyone else watched Hermione.

Seeing Dumbledore notice her approach to him, he immediately paused his debate with professor Lupin on Patronus'.

"Professor, I wanted to remind you that we have permission to leave Hogwarts for the weekend in order to get everything in order. Our departure from home was rather" she paused for exaggeration and a hint of grief, "unexpected." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Good, we'll take our leave tomorrow morning then," Hermione flashed him and professor Lupin a smile and walked back to her cousins. She couldn't help but hear Dumbledore strike up his conversation with Lupin again as she walked away, the professor ended their debate with a "perhaps you should have your NEWT student's work on their Patronus' for their next lesson."

Hermione stopped in front of her cousins who got up as she waited for them. Turning to them, she flashed them a smile with a hint of mischief, "looks like we have another bet to make." And exited the hall. Her cousins following close behind her, not knowing what she was talking about, but grinning at the suggestion of a bet from Hermione of all people. This was going to be good.


	6. Blood is Blood

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes but this story (written by my sister and I) is being written only in our free time for school. Plus, we aren't all that great at grammar. So please just ignore all those mistakes. We do try our best. But yes, this is a long chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day, the Peverell cousins headed to Diagon Alley, smirking about what had happened last night.

As it turned out, Draco won the bet and Riddle ended up confronting Hermione that evening.

*flashback*

Hermione was sitting alone in the common room trying to finish reading the book on blood rituals so everything would be perfect for the weekend. She read late into the night ,until all that was left of the roaring fire in the common room were little embers.

She had waved the boys away after dinner, letting them know it would probably be a late night and she would head to their room to sleep later. Of course, she made a new bet with the boys. After hearing about how the NEWT students would learn how to cast the Patronus charm for their next defense lesson, Hermione thought it would be interesting to bet on the shape of Riddle's Patronus. All the boys had guessed different types of snakes while Hermione bet that he probably wasn't capable of producing a Patronus. The boys were a little surprised at her guess, but shrugged it off. They would find out during their next lesson. After that, the boys, knowing not to bother Hermione when she had a book to read, left her in the common room.

Hermione was laying down on the same couch she had been talking to Riddle earlier that day, when the common room door opened and in walked the future dark lord.

Riddle didn't notice her. And he stopped for a minute to stare at an empty wall, where he seemed deep in thought and distracted about something. Hermione's tired eyes brightened a little; he was probably thinking about the Peverells. Not being one to throw away an opportunity, she lightly called out, "Riddle, if you glare any harder, you'll burn a whole through that wall."

Internal count: Hermione 4 and Tom 0

Tom Riddle was confused. He spent all day trying to think of how he should handle the Peverell situation. He would have to call a meeting with his followers soon, he knew that. He started thinking about the four Pervells as he walked into the common room. He hadn't talk to Ron or Draco yet, but Harry was actually nice to him. He surprisingly, wasn't arrogant. He then stopped and glared for a minute at a random wall as he thought of the last Peverell, Hermione. She was so frustrating, a problem. But his thoughts were interrupted when the vain of his existence called out to him.

"Riddle, if you glare any harder, you'll burn a whole through that wall."

Putting his emotionless facade back on, Tom looked around and noticed that the common room was empty except for the female Peverell. She returned to reading her book, though she hoped he would take the bate. She wasn't disappointed.

Tom walked to the chair he had been sitting on earlier in the day and stared at her before smirking. "What Peverell, no midnight escapades tonight?"

Hermione waved his question away with her hand, "Of course not. Do I look predictable?"

As always Tom was internally confused, everything she said was a fricken riddle. "I know it was you and your cousins that pranked Malfoy today." Hermione arched her eyebrow wondering where he was going with this, but she made no motion to put put down her book. "And I saw you talking to Potter today. Must you insist on being a disgrace to the Slytherin house."

Hermione glanced over at him, eyebrow arched, "My cousins and I do what we want. We are Peverells after all."

Riddle was loosing his patients, "Associating with people like Potter and Alphard, who can't even hold up the honor of the Black family makes me wonder about you. Maybe you should start acting like the royal pureblood you're supposed to be."

Hermione put down her book. If Ron, Harry and Draco were there, they would have told Riddle to run. No one ever stopped Hermione from reading a book without regretting it.

Hermione smirked at Riddle, "Tom, you sound a little annoyed. A little aggravated. You do realize that Potter and Black are probably more of a Pureblood than some people in this house?"

Hermione grabbed her book and made a motion to walk away when Tom grabbed her wrist, "What are you talking about? What do you know?" Did she know about him, Tom thought.

"Nothing," she smirked, "And for your information, my Peverell blood is the definition of pureblood. My legacy is one that you purebloods can only dream of".

Legacy? What Legacy? Tom gripped her wrist a little harder, "explain."

Hermione looked at him and realised she might have said too much but she laughed at him, "Why would I do that? Who knows, maybe I'm not even pureblood at all. Who doesn't like a good mystery? And didn't you learn your lesson last time." And with strength Tom didn't realize she had, she gently pulled his hand from around her wrist and walked away. She stopped at the entrance of the boys staircase and looked at her wrist then at Tom one last time. "Pity, I think it'll bruise. But don't forget Tom. Don't forget who I am."

Hermione smiled as she walked towards Harry's bed to sleep. She loved riling up the Dark Lord.

Little did she know that as she walked away Riddle's frown turned into a smirk. "Thanks for the information. I'm Slytherin through and through." Riddle thought to himself as he sat down in a chair to once again lose himself in his thoughts.

*End of Flashback*

The next morning, at 6AM, Hermione dragged Harry, Ron, and Draco out of bed and filled them in on what had happened the previous night.

Draco laughed and Harry had a thoughtful expression while Ron was the one to speak. "Merlin Hermione, you just had to let Draco win. But really, be careful, we don't know if or when he'll snap."

"He's a Slytherin. You don't think he had that conversation with you for a reason? I hope you know what your doing," Harry chimed in as the four cousins exited Hogwarts and entered the grounds. They would be apparating once outside of the Hogwarts gates which had been repaired and strengthened with wards since the damage done by Grindewald's forces.

Hermione nodded in return and graced them with a smile.

Harry, Ron, and Draco shared a look that showed that they were all thinking the same thing, they had never seen Hermione smile this much since before the war.

As they passed the great lake, they rounded the corner where the gamekeeper's hut was. Draco stopped and gripped his fists. All the smiles and laughter were gone from the groups faces as they all remembered what had taken place here.

*Flashback*

_During the battle of Hogwarts, Draco was only known as spy for the Order to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The dark lord was angry that the order had been waiting for them when he had spent months planning his surprise attack on Hogwarts. So he called forward Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in front of all his death eater's near Hagrid's hut. He demanded how his plot could have been ruined. Lucius denied anything to do with it and tried to abate the Dark Lord. Draco, hidden in the shadows, watched with guilt as his father begged for another chance to prove himself. Draco promised himself that he would take his parents into hiding and go public with the side he was truly on after this._

_But he never got that chance._

_The Dark Lord had already made up his mind before he even called Lucious and Narcissa. With one flick of his wand, Voldemort imperioed Lucius. Lucius fought, the Malfoys had never been weak but he could not match the strength of the Dark Lord. It was with tears streaming down his face that Lucious killed his immobilized wife in front of his fellow Death Eaters, including Belatrix who cackled in the background. As opposed to the gruesome death the Dark Lord had tried to inflict on Narcissa, Lucius was able to fight the imperio enough to kill his wife with a simple Avada Kedavra spell. In anger, Voldemort stopped his imperio and cast crucio on Lucius fve times for interrupting Narcissa's death. Eventually he stopped the crucios and allowed Lucius to run to his dead wife's side. He watched with a smirk as Lucius held her and cried. Draco knew that his parents marriage was arranged, but knew without a doubt that his parents loved one another. The Dark Lord turned away, his anger abated, while the Death Eaters turned away horrified. While holding his wife Lucius looked up and caught Draco's eyes in the shadows._

_Lucius smiled sadly and flicked his wand so his thoughts appeared in Draco's head, " I know what side you're really on and I've never been prouder. I love you and I'm sorry". His connection with Draco was broken as he stood up and yelled something that had been ingrained into Draco's head as a child. "Malfoy's bow to no one", Lucious yelled. The Dark Lord turned around to where Lucius was standing. _

_Draco remembered in slow motion what happened next as his dad took out a knife from his robe and stabbed himself in the heart. Voldemort stood emotionless for a second before he laughed. That same day, Draco disappeared, never to return as a spy. He was done doing Voldemort's bidding. _

*end of flashback*

He had only ever shared that memory with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Only those three who were his true family could understand and knew the death of his parents is what really drove him to fight for the Light.

Hermione was the first to snap out of it as she grabbed Draco's hand. "Hey, we came here for a reason, right? That will never happen again."

Draco nodded, and still holding her hand the cousins walked to the end of the Hogwarts wards and apparated away.

Diagon Alley was different. Only suffering from the destruction of a dark lord whose main forces were in Europe. The Alley was alive and full of people and kids running, people who had no idea what living through a war was like. The four cousins had started walking down the main road when Ron paused outside a cafe. This cafe in particular was the future home of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ron clenched his teeth.

*flashback*

_Ron, Draco, Hermione and Harry were in a meeting at the burrow. They were talking quietly about Voldemort's stronghold when Percy Weasley's Patronus appeared in the middle of the room. "Attack in the alley. Twin's shop on fire."_

_Percy had quit the ministry earlier in the year to work with his twin brothers and the Order. After telling Molly, Arthur and Ginny to stay put, the four Peverells apparated to Diagon Alley. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was on fire, Diagon Alley was destroyed, and there was a trio of red heads fighting about 20 deatheaters. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron started attacking and were interrupted when the remaining conscious death eaters apparated out of the alley. As they surveyed the damage, one of the death eater's on the ground woke up. Harry immobilized the death eater but left his head unfrozen so they could question him. Percy yelled to the death eaters, "Why"._

_They weren't expecting an answer. The Death Eater, on the brink of death, laughed and hoarsely whispered his last few words, "it was a distraction." Then died._

_Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Percy, and Draco looked at one other shocked. Ron was the first to realize what that meant. "The burrow," he quickly said and without any other words they all apparated on the spot to the burrow.._

_Or what used to be the burrow._

_In the twenty five minutes since Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione had been gone, the Burrow had been destroyed. The house hadn't been set on fire like Weasley Wizard Wheezes; no, it had actually imploded. Seeing the destruction, they all ran to the rubble of the house only to stop by a tree. A tree where a dead Arthur Weasley hung with a sign around his neck that said "blood traitor."_

_Shocked, Harry sent a Patronus to Bill and Charlie Weasley who hadn't been home. As they walked further down to the rubble of the house, Percy spotted a dead Molly Weasley in the kitchen. She had been tied up to a chair and left in the house before it was destroyed._

_By this time, numb was probably the best word to describe how everyone felt. Ron, Percy, George, and Fred fell to the ground after going through the whole house. There had been no sign of Ginny._

_Bill and his family and Charlie Weasley never answered their Patronus'. They had been attacked and murdered that same night. Left at their homes, near where their bodies had been found, was some long red; that was all they ever found of Ginny._

_After the attack, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Percy, Fred and George worked hard to take down as many death eaters as possible. Percy, Fred and George, racked with grief, were reckless at times, and eventually fell to massive attacks by death eaters. _

_Voldemort, targeting the Weasley family, changed the way Harrry, Ron, Hermione and Draco saw the war. Not only was it personal, it was going to be gruesome._

*end of flashback*

Draco was the first to snap out of it this time. He put his hand on Ron's and Harry's shoulder, both of whom seemed lost in the memories of the Weasley family, "Never to be forgotten and never to happen".

Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. One tear was all the shown on his face as they walked on.

The four Peverell cousins walked into Gringrotts lost in thought. It was still beautiful and in one piece. As they entered the bank, Hermione led them to the very back row where a goblin sat. His nametag read "Ragnok, Ancient Vaults."

The group stopped in front of Ragnok and waited for the Golbin to look up from the paperwork he was signing. Ragnok looked up at the young individuals in front of him and sneered at them, "To access your vault please wait in line, I only take care of the most ancient houses". This caught the attention of a few other goblins although most looked as though this happened on a daily occurrence.

It was Draco's time to shine and he stepped away from Hermione, Harry and Ron, and closer to the Goblin. "_May your gold always flow and your enemies always bleed_", he said in fluent gobblegook (language of the goblins) as he bowed his head. "_May your gold flow freely and profit from our business_,' stated Harry as he too stepped forward and bowed. "_May we meet with respect and for the interest of profit_," stated Hermione as she too stepped forward and bowed. "_May we gather to unite and make terms of the future with lots of gold in sight_" ended Ron as he stepped forward and bowed his head for a second, before all four inclined their heads back up from their bow to stare at Ragnok.

Ragnok was shocked, but he wasn't the only one. Some humans stared at the four teenagers out of curiosity while others were sneering at them for bowing to a Goblin. As for the Goblins, they stared in shock after hearing the old Goblin customs that were thought to have died out. Let alone say it in the goblin language! These customs died out years ago, as wizards started to see themselves superior to goblins and not worth of any respect. Little did they know that Rowena Ravenclaw had once made a treaty with the Goblins during the Goblin Wars and had documented their customs, culture, and language in a journal that was in her library.

Ragnok recovered and spoke in gobblegook, "_May your business prosper and your enemies fall. Please follow me_." He went around his desk and escorted them through a solid gold door that was at the end of the lobby hall. They soon approached a green door, which Ragnok knocked twice on. The Peverell's were surprised to find that they were not at Ragnok's office; rather they heard a grunt voice say "_Enter_".

The door opened up to a huge office room, with Goblin armor on the walls. There was a huge desk with an old Goblin wearing a crown seated behind it. The Peverell's entered the room and stood in front of the Goblin's desk, they barely noticed that Ragnok had not walked in with them and has instead closed the door.

"_I am the Director of Gringotts and second to the throne of the Goblin Nation, I am Pingor," _stated the Goblin emotionlessly before he laughed and added, "_You four sure no how to make an entrance. I've heard of the Peverell's greatness, but never have I seen it in action as much as I did today." _

'_How do you know we are Peverell's?"_asked Ron with an arched eyebrow. The Goblin laughed.

"_This is great. Four of the most powerful wizards and witch and they don't even read the Daily Prophet." _Ron, Harry, and Hermione grimaced as they recalled something about an article of their Hogwarts entrance, but failed to think it was noteworthy enough to remember it.

"The _Daily Prophet is biased and caters only to purebloods with large enough purse bags or officials with high enough power", snorted Draco._

_"So I imagine you want access to the Peverell vaults and you also have some business you wish to discuss?"_asked the Pingor, beginning to like the Peverells based on their mannerisms and beliefs. They were also a good ally for the Goblin Nation to have. Yes, Pingor mentally decided. They would be great allies.

Draco started speaking first. "_Money is time so we will waste no more. You know our names I'm sure, so let us skip those pleasantries. First and foremost are the Peverell vaults. Hermione will give you the necessary blood which I'm sure you will find will more than qualify to pass the blood test"._

"Of course," said Pingor said and clapped his hands twice. A Goblin rushed in with a piece of silver parchment and a dagger. The dagger was platinum and encrusted with blue and green gems. On the hilt was the Peverell insignia. "Daggers. Madness. Ancient families and their weapons. Let's just slash Hermione with it and hope she'll be alright," Ron mumbled underneath his voice. Draco, Hermione, and Harry snickered as they heard this; Ron's mumblings was something that they found hilarious and, therefore, never felt the need to correct him about it.

Hermione didn't hesitate to grab the dagger that was offered to her and sliced a gash across her right hand. She pulled the dagger above the parchment and let a few drops of blood spill off the dagger onto the parchment. After a few seconds the paper glowed, bright enough to make Pingor look away as the other four occupants stared in wonder. It was their familial power calling to them and accepting them as their own as though it new that they would all be true Peverell's by the end of the week.

The paper stopped glowing and Hermione put the dagger down and grabbed a piece of cloth in the pocket of her robe. She knew that she would be unable to heal her hand because of the properties in the magical dagger. She would have to let it heal on it's own. In the mean time, Pingor inspected the parchment and with positive results quickly tapped the document to file itself before making copies of the Peverell keys.

_"You are Vault #1 and have approximately 1,203,940,032 Galleons, 845,290 Sickles, and 314,245 knuts ," _read a shocked Pingor off a paper that had appeared in his hand. They were the richest customers in the world. And the group of teenagers in front of him looked look like they didn't care.

_"Good, we want infinity pouches so we can make payments without coming here and we would also like to deposit this"_, said Ron before handing Pingor a trunk that was full of the Malfoy and Potter fortunes.

Pingor gasped as he snapped his fingers to add the amount to the Peverell vaults and saw the parchment increase the overall vault amount by a few hundred million Galleons. Pingor collected himself and started working on getting four money pouches.

After that was all dealt with, Draco began, "_Next we would like for us to have an account manager that will send reports to us as well as be in charge of all our accounts and business transactions."_ Pingor snapped his fingers and a kneeling Goblin appeared, "_This is your account manager Griphook, he has been updated," added Pingor._

"_Good, now Griphook, first we need a Peverell manor. I want a list of properties as soon as possible, as we would like to get this done sometime in the next two days. I'm sure you know what we are looking for. Pureblood manor that needs to be huge and glamorous. Price is not a problem and we would also like to have whichever manor we choose warded by the Goblins," _stated Draco while Hermione and Harry silently conjured chairs and sat in them. Ron was trying to dig something out of his pocket.

_"I am honored to be your account manager. It will be done. Pingor has already approved the wards. You will have the list by tomorrow," _said Griphook who looked elated at having so much responsibility.

Ron, finally finding what he was looking for, pulled out a book, his investment book. He opened it to the bookmarked page and looked at Griphook. _"Also, we would like to make monthly investments. So expect a monthly owl of how many shares and which companies the Peverell family would like to invest in. As of now," _Ron glanced back down at his book,_ " we would like to invest in 50% of both Zonko's joke shop, the three broomsticks, and the nimbus broom company.,r egardless of the cost. Also, would you be able to send us weekly reports on the progress of our investments, finances and such?" _Griphook eagerly nodded, these teenagers weren't normal. And they obviously knew what they were doing. Business was something that Goblins could definitely respect. _"It shall be done, anything else?"_

Hermione stood up and addressed both Griphook and Pingnor. _"Along with sending us summaries of different properties, could you also send us a list of land or buildings up for sale in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley? We can't say much yet, but we have an idea that will also benefit the Goblins." Griphook nodded his head. _

Hermione still standing bowed her head and stated, "_May we prosper from our dealings." _Harry stood up and bowed as well,_ "Be successful in what we do." _Ron bowed his head_, "May the future hold prosperity and gold." _And Draco bowed and finished, _" May the tide bring fortune and enemy blood."_

Pignor and Griphook flashed their tiny Goblin teeth, both looking pleased. Griphook showed the Peverell siblings out of the office, handing them their endless money bags as they exited. As the siblings entered the main hall, every goblin stopped their transactions and stared at the four cousins as they made their way to the exit. They knew right away that these individuals were going to change their world.

Having read Ravenclaw's book, the Peverell's knew what this meant. The Goblins, stopping all their transactions, filled the room with pure silence and gave their attention directly to Peverells. It was one of the biggest signs of respect a goblin in the goblin nation could give a wizard. After all, time was money, and surely they weren't making any gold as they silently watched the Perverell siblings exit.

Exiting the building, Gringrotts was once again filled with noise and the Perverell cousins smirked at each other. That was rather successful, everything was going to plan.

As they walked away from Gringrotts, Ron's stomach grumbled and they all rolled their eyes, of course he was hungry. Stopping at a quick cafe for breakfast, Hermione, ever the organizer, pulled out a couple sheets of parchment. Ron, Draco, and Harry tried looking at what was written on the parchment, but with a glare from Hermione they went back to eating their breakfast. Merlin knows that this would be the only food break Hermione would give them.

"Okay, so this afternoon, we split up. Ron, here's a list of potion ingredients I need, go to both Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley's apothecary. Also, get whatever and as many potion ingredients you'll think we need for any potion. Draco, here's a list of our measurements, can you go to Twitt & Bang and get us robes. I trust you to choose out ones you like the best and make sure they are in the fashion of the forties! Harry, go to the pet shop and get us an owl and" this time she smirked, "whatever other animal you think would be good. Then go to the house elf distribution services and get us a few house elves. Finally, the three of you should meet up outside the Quidditch shop," Harry, Ron and Draco smiled, but it immediately disappeared with a glare from Hermione. "Don't spend more than twenty minutes in there, just get us four brooms. The best ones of this time. Then we'll meet in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and head to muggle London."

Draco looked at his list, raised his eyebrow and looked back at Hermione "And where will you be going?"

Hermione, getting up, put down some galleons for there breakfast and smirked, "Me? I'm going to the bookstore." And turned away without glancing back at them.

Ron stood up. "What the hell? She's going to be in there for days."

Harry laughed lightly; this was the typical Hermione that he hadn't seen since before the war got bloodier.

Draco, looked at the standing Ron and the laughing Harry and said the thing they were all probably thinking, "I haven't seen Hermione like this since they died."

_*Flashback*_

_Before the war had gotten bloody, before the death of the Weasleys and the Malfoys, before everyone started to realize just how deadly the war would be, Hermione had changed. _

_After fifth year, she went home for a week. Harry and Ron didn't hear from her except the one letter she sent them, letting them know she would be arriving a week after summer vacation started, in order to be with Ron and Harry at Grimmauld place. _

_Upon arrival, Hermione was acting differently, the innocence she always seemed to have had disappeared. And there was that spark in her eye, the one Harry had after he saw Cedric murdered. She no longer read books because she wanted to, but instead read all the books the Black library had about war magic and wards, anything they could use in the war. Harry and Ron, who were joined by Draco later in the summer, all tried talking to her to relay that the war wasn't this bad. But there was something in her eyes, and every time they tried to talk to her she would say the same thing, "It's already started and it's only going to get worse."_

_One late night, Harry, Ron and Draco were playing a game of exploding snap since Hermione had already gone to bed. They heard a loud noise coming from her room and immediately ran in without knocking. She was crying in her sleep, sobbing. She was having a nightmare._

_Not knowing what to do, Harry sat next to her and gently woke her up. Draco sat at the end of the bed and Ron sat in a chair in her room. Hermione looked scared before recognition filled her eyes as she realized who was in her room. Draco looked at her, " I think you owe us an explanation Hermione." _

_And Hermione did the most unexpected thing, she told them._

_When she had gotten to the train station and left them to search for her parents, they weren't there. Slightly concerned, she took a cab to her house and noticed nothing seemed to be different so she walked in. The door was still locked, a good thing so she gingerly opened it with her keys and swung it open._

_The inside of her house was a mess and everything had been thrown on the ground. She was a little unsure of stepping farther in, but something told her to keep looking. She took out her wand, and cast a quick detection charm noting that anyone with ill intent wasn't in the house. _

_Dumbledore had taken off the age restriction for her since she lived in a muggle neighborhood and would have no one to protect herself should an attack happen in the week she would be home. She ran up the stairs into her bedroom, and saw that everything in her room, her books, her clothes, her bed, her pictures, were in shreds. She searched the house for her parents and couldn't find them so she walked to their bedroom. She knocked on the door and getting no reply, opened the door hesitantly. Her parents were there, tied up, covered in blood. She screamed thinking they were dead, but the movement of their chests showed her they were breathing. Running over to untie them, she took their pulse. It was faint, too faint. Taking off the gag from around her father and mother, her dad's eyes fluttered open._

_"Hermione," he whispered. "They left us here to die and it's too late." His breathe got harsher and her mother's voice finished his sentence. "we've been like this for two days and we've accepted it, it's so painful." And she stopped talking since her breathing got harder._

_Hermione, tears streaming her eyes, looked at them and looked at the wand in her hand. She could end the pain for them, she could. Her dad's eyes were open again, and he saw the conflicting emotions on his daughter's face. "Hermione, we've never been prouder of you, but you need to get out of here. We love you and -ughhhhh," her dad screamed, hyperventilating. Her mom looked at her pleadingly, " they cast something that will slowly kill us within three days. Help us."_

_So Hermione gripped her wand and did it. _

_She spent the rest of the day going through her house and grabbing whatever she thought would be useful. There wasn't much seeing as the death eater's had destroyed everything. _  
_There was one picture of her and her parents, their heads crossed out, mudblood written over her head. She kept it. _

_Walking out of the house with a black cloak on and her trunk shrunk, Hermione looked back one more time. This was the house she grew up in, the house she felt safe in, and could escape into when the magic world became too much, and this house held her last connection to the muggle world and her parents. She would miss it. _

_She looked at it one more time, pointed her want at it and muttered, "incendio". She drew the cloak's hood over her head and walked away as flames engulfed the house. She apparated away seconds later._

_She spent the next six days in Knockturn alley, trying to learn who had done it. She wanted to know their name so that one day, she would be able to get back at them. And as soon as she heard Bellatrix's name, she was done. She owled Harry and Ron about her upcoming arrival and prepared to go to Grimmauld Place._

_Harry, Ron and Draco were shocked. And that's when they started to realize just how dangerous the war would be. They, along with Hermione, started to practice and learn advanced magic. When they returned to Hogwarts, Draco and then Ron the following summer would understand the pure hatred she felt. Her need for revenge. They all now knew how Harry felt._

_*end of flashback*_

The boys separated after a few more minutes of talking.

After a lot of shopping and spending, without even making a dent in the Peverell vault; the boys met up at the Quidditch shop and quickly bought the brooms Hermione wanted. As they left the shop and headed to Flourish & Botts, Harry looked at Ron and Draco.

"Guys, remember that we cannot run since we have a reputation to uphold," Harry paused at their perplexed looks and sighed, "I hate to say this, but last one to the bookstore has to go get Hermione. " And Harry began to gracefully fast walk. Pausing for a few seconds as many memories of interrupting Hermione in a bookstore flashed before both boy's eyes, both boys fueled by fear started to speed walk. Ron seemed to be the most motivated, and quickly passed Harry in the race. Harry began to speed up to Ron as he noticed a flash of blond behind him.

Ron jumped up and down in glee before smirking, he had made it first. Harry gleefully high-fived him and looked at Draco, snickering. Draco had been right behind Harry and he glared at both the boys as he stormed into the store.

Hermione was buying a lot of books throughout the store. She had magicked the books to the front of the store whenever she found one she liked and was currently in the last section, Divination. She scoffed, like she would buy anything there. As she turned around, she bumped into someone.

It was Draco and she registered the fear in his eyes even though he looked down at her with a smirk, "Ever the bookworm. Though i didn't think I'd ever catch you in this section. Done yet?"

Hermione smiled. "Your lucky I'm done," she sweetly told him and walked to the front of the store to pay. Draco gulped before following her and by the time he got there, they were exiting the store. As they exited, Harry and Ron gleefully laughed.

Hermione sent them a glare and told them to follow her. She beckoned them to the Leaky Cauldron where she ordered one large room for the weekend and asked for lunch to be delivered there.

Upon entering the room, she quickly cast a spell wandlessly, causing the two beds in the larger room to become four. Each of them sitting on their own beds, she took out a piece of parchment and quill and then looked at the three boys expectantly. With an arched eyebrow she said, "So, want to show and tell me what you got?"

Ron took out what he bought first. "I got a lot of ingredients and already banished them to the trunk, but here is the silver dagger, bronze basin, and gold stir you wanted along with the other ingredients. I think a hag hit on me today too, I hope your happy." Following the laughter at Ron's expense, Draco took out four packages and showed it to them. "Since we already have our Hogwart's Robes, I got two black, one green, and one silver robe for each of us with the family crest on it. I also got dress robes, black for Ron, silver for me, and green for Harry. For Hermione, I got female dress robes in periwinkle just like the Yule ball and a dark green because I know you love Slytherin so much. Each of us got one thick, black cloak, lined in silver. Oh and the owner of the store asked me if I was gay because 'I have such great fashion sense', "Finished Malfoy, huffing at the last remark.

Harry looked at them before opening a window which a phoenix, that looked as white and majestic as Hedwig, flew in. They all three smiled as the bird flew to Harry's shoulder. Harry smirked, "Believe it or not, I decided that instead of an owl we could do with a Phoenix. This girl here wasn't for sale or anything, but flew to me as I was at the entrance of the shop. I've named her Hedwig and she'll be the Peverell Phoenix." They all shared the same smile, Riddle would freak out at this. "Also, we have four house elves, all of which will be given Holidays and have access to a savings account whenever they want to use it." The moment he said this, four elves appeared bowing in front of them. Introducing themselves quickly and disappearing after Harry told them that they would be given more instruction's once the Peverells bought a house.

Hermione looked at them before showing the massive amount of books stored in the library and taking out one on blood rituals just as their lunch was delivered. Waiting for the elf who delivered it to leave, they started to eat as Hermione described the schedule for the rest of the day. "After lunch we hit muggle London for some shopping, you have three hours. I'm going to go alone since I'll be going into different stores and I need to finish collecting ingredients and setting up. After three hours, head back here to prepare for the ritual which we will start immediately. If all goes well, we should wake up by..."she hesitated and looked at the book again, the three boys gulped, "tomorrow morning. Then we can buy a manor and head to Hogwarts."

Finishing their lunch with light conversation, the four Peverell's headed to muggle London and bid Hermione goodbye as they went shopping for muggle clothing of the 40s.

Harry, Ron, and Draco frowned as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. If the reaction from the females in the stores where they bought all their clothing meant anything, than they would definitely be bothered by girls at Hogwarts. They stopped that train of thought because as they entered their room they felt a change in magic.

Hermione had laid down a lot of colorful bags, probably filled with clothing on her bed while she was currently in one of the black Peverell robes, drawing the family crest on the floor in white powder and chanting something. The three boys quickly changed into black robes and watched her work. She motioned for each boy to stand in one corner of the crest with the bronze basin positioned in the middle of all of them.

Hermione stopped her chanting, breathing hard from the power she had put into the crest, looked at them and started the ritual in Latin. "_We are here today to make the four people of our family, related to each other through blood. Blood for blood. Silver to Bronze._" She took out the silver dagger and cut the palm she hadn't cut with the goblins and put four drops of blood in the basin. She passed the dagger to Harry who did the same, then Ron, then Draco. _"We are here today with blessings from the four elements. Blood to Blood. Gold to Bronze."_ Hermione added in a leaf for earth into the cauldron, lit the cauldron on fire, wandlessly flew four candles, one into each of their hands, and lit them for wind. She then put in four drops of water to the Cauldron to represent water. She stirred it with the gold rod. "_We are here today to ask our ancient families blessing, for new blood to become old blood_." She took one step in as did Ron, Harry and Draco. By now each of them were on equal parts of the family crest, which was lit up with powerful magic. The sensation they felt couldn't be described as a white light connecting the four appeared. Hermione took a deep breath, _"with blessings from gold, silver and bronze, with blessings from the elements, with blessings from our family." _She paused,_ " Blood is Blood." _Everything paused for a moment, then a large amount of power hit the four Peverells before all the candles blew out. They fell on the floor, instantly asleep.

It was dark. That's the first thing that went through Harry's head as he woke up. Realizing it was because his eyes were closed he forced himself to open them and grimaced at the massive headache that hit him. He hadn't even had a hangover this bad.

Grabbing his wand and slowly standing, he muttered a quick lumos and realized everyone was asleep. The ritual probably knocked them out so they could adjust to the new magic and skills they would get. Harry smirked and thought, it's going to be longer for them because they have to become Parselmouths. He gently levitated his siblings onto their beds and started to clean up. As he removed the family crest from the floor and stored the empty cauldron, Harry realized that his hand where the cut with the dagger had been made, didn't hurt. He glanced at it and his eyes widened as he saw an imprint of the family crest on it. He ran to the other three and looked at their right hand and noticed that they all had it too and for the first time in a while, Harry genuinely smiled.

They were all officially family. Words couldn't describe how Harry felt. He never had a real blood family, and when he did have something close to it like Sirius, the Weasley's, and Remus then they always died. It was surreal because he knew that no one could kill Draco, Ron, or Hermione because it would be too bloody difficult. Harry was perfectly happy with that.

Harry started contemplating everything while he waited for the others to wake up. Mostly, he thought about Riddle. When Harry was sitting next to him in potions, Harry had known that Riddle had a dark past with no love and no family, just like him. But unlike Harry, Riddle didn't have Draco, Ron, and Hermione to keep him from going dark. Riddle, Harry thought, needs friends. And, maybe he needs Hermione too. Harry had wanted to avoid any thought like that but how could he? It was obvious that there was something there. He had no doubt it his mind that Hermione would always do the right thing, but could it be that maybe this was about something more than friendship?

Hermione, Ron, and Draco started to stir so Harry went and opened the curtains just as a majestic owl bearing a letter with the Gringrott's insignia swooped down and dropped something into his hand. Skimming through the papers, Harry smirked and threw them at Draco's head as the blond boy grimaced and stood up to adjust to the headache he had.

"Ow, what was that for," muttered Draco who then groaned. "Ughh, how could I have a hangover. This isn't fair."

Harry grinned and teased him, "It's from the goblins, come on my pureblood prince. Choose us some wonderful property. Also, you guys should check out your hands, it's pretty cool." Draco glared, but started flipping through the papers, muttering.

His muttering immediately turned to a thoughtful look as he began to narrow down the manors. He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had started to sit down at the table at the side of the room and go through properties for their foundation. He walked to them and threw one paper down in the middle of the table. He smirked, "One manor, 15 bedrooms, a ballroom, two kitchens, a greenhouse, Quidditch field, living room, dining room, parlor, and a large den made for about five people." They all nodded their heads thoughtfully and then Draco looked at them, "It's Located in London, on the same street as the Potter and Black ancestral manors." If the decision wasn't made before it definately was now.

Draco owled Gringrotts with their choice purchase of the new Peverell manor and also with their choice of property in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for their foundation. In no time, the manor was theirs, the house elfs were sent to begin cleaning, and the four decided they would decorate it over Christmas holiday. With that, their business was done and they all changed into their new muggle clothing and draped their new black cloaks over it.

Hermione smirked at their new clothing. The boys all wore modest black pants with different collared shirts that matched their eyes. Green for Harry, Grey for Draco, and a Dark Maroon for Ron. The girls at Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them. At the same time, Harry, Ron and Draco weren't too happy with what Hermione was wearing. A short Dark Green dress, that slimmed down to show her figure as modern fashion, but also modestly represented the fashion of the forties.

And with that, the four siblings apparated away.


	7. Question for a Question

**So my sister and I were talking and we kind of realized that Tom's character is kind of weak. So henceforth, in future chapters if you notice his character is slightly more "intense" than that's what we are trying to go for. Tom has been way to nice so far, even in this chapter. Other than that, enjoy! **

Tom Riddle had a good weekend. He held a meeting with his knights and had ordered them to get information on the Peverell's. Then he had spent the rest of his free time in the library, while the four new students were absent for the whole weekend. Things felt normal.

It was Sunday and Tom was eating lunch in the great hall surrounded by his knights while the Slytherin girls sat a few seats away trying to grab his attention when the Peverells walked in. The Great Hall paused at their entrance before picking up again with conversation. Although, people discreetly admired Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry's new attire; they were wearing black cloaks with their family crest and high-end muggle clothing underneath them.

Riddle noted how lustful all the girls in the hall looked at the boys, who seemed to ignore all the stares and moved to sit down at the end of the Slytherin table. And then there was Hermione. To say every guy was staring and every girl was green in envy would pretty much sum up what the hall looked like. She was wearing a short dress, not really common, and the dress itself seemed to flow over her body. Tt was a nice, nice enough for Riddle to notice. Especially the color: Slytherin green. No one else but Tom seemed to notice the piece of clothe that was wrapped around her hand.

* * *

As Hermione slowly sat down, Harry grabbed her arm rather harshly and forced her to sit faster. She glared.

Harry moved his hand and cast a quick "muffliato" and motioned for the other three to reach their heads in so they could talk privately.

He groaned, "Everyone is staring, especially the girls."

Hermione looked at them thoughtfully, "You know, we did leave home," she paused to emphasize that she meant the future, "permanently. You'll have to settle down eventually, it's not like you guys can be single for the rest of your lives. Got to continue the Peverell line and all that stuff."

Harry and Ron blanched while Draco seemed as though he had figured this out beforehand. Ron eventually sighed, "We will see."

Draco was quick to point out, "Well Hermione, it's not like we want to be single for the rest of our lives. It's just hard to find a girl that meets our standards and I can tell you now, none of the girls lustfully staring at us meet them. It's not our fault we have such high standards."

Ron and Harry nodded and Hermione sighed, "Well what are your standards?"

The boys looked at her like she was stupid, "You," they all said.

Draco continued, "Well not the actual you. That's incest. It's just we hung out with you too long to not want any girl who isn't as smart, beautiful, and well to put it bluntly, terrifying as you."

"Actually less terrifying would be good, let's not get ahead of ourselves," added Ron.

"Maybe less know-it-all as well," added Draco while Hermione mugged him from across the table.

And Harry quickly put in, "Plus, we'll worry about dating when we secure a better-you know-future. So let's worry about making sure some things don't go bad. Also, we can't start dating! I mean if we had girls to distract us, who would be there to make sure no guys hit on you!"

The boys nodded.

Draco looked thoughtful, and shared a smirk with Harry and Ron before saying directly at Hermione, "Did you think we forgot that you have to find someone too." Harry took off the muffliato charm.

Hermione groaned before smiling. She got up and waved goodbye. "I'm going to the library, you guys should come join me when you're done!" The hint of menace in her voice made it seem more like an order than an invite.

* * *

Hermione headed to the library and as she entered to find a free table to work out she heard some people with raised voices.

" I just don't get it! How can potions be so hard?" Hermione put a smile on her face. It was time to spread the Peverell name. She approached a group of Gryffindors and they looked up from their work.

'I couldn't help but hear about your potions dilemma and thought I would offer you all some help," said Hermione politely. She was surprised when a brown haired girl stood up and sneered, "We don't need help from a slimy Slytherin."

Hermione caught the girl's eyes and stared her down. "Suit yourself. I didn't know people here judged someone for being in a house they were sorted into at the age of eleven. You judge someone for the rest of their lives based on one characteristic of a founder who died centuries ago? It's interesting isn't it how each house has it's own distinct quality like Gryffindor is prized for being brave but did you notice that this school is not a product of just Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. All four founders had to come together with their qualities to build this school. Interesting, how people, because my God you are not the only one, take so much pride in their houses but fail to realize that their founder was a part of a united group. The Founding Four were _four_ _united _individuals. United. Interesting right?" As Hermione turned away she added, " And foremost, I'm a Peverell. I may be a "slimy" Slytherin, but don't forget that even though ambition may be my strongest quality, I fought a war. Figure out how brave that is." she stated coldly, saluted the group with two fingers and began to walk away.

"Don't leave..." said a red headed boy who had caught up to her.

"Yes, please do ignore Brown..." said a similar looking red head boy.

"She's sick with envy..." whispered the other red head. This act reminded Hermione a lot like Fred and George. Red hair... it couldn't be...

"Well of course she has all the reason too. Bloody powerful and gorgeous. I'm Fabian Prewett," said one of the red heads who bowed to her playfully.

"And I'm his overly attractive twin brother, Gideon," said the other red headed twin who had pushed his brother out of the way and bowed.

"I'm Hermione Peverell," Hermione said happily and made an exaggerated bow that made Gideon and Fabian grin.

"We knew that . . ."

"But we also knew that you had not the chance to meet our pleasurable selves . . . "

"Which now you have..."

"So technically we just made your day..."

"Because whose day wouldn't be made without meeting us..."

"But back to the topic. Potions help Madame..."

"Contrary to what Brown has to say..."

"Would be very much appreciated." Fabian and Gideon ended together looking at Hermione hopefully. Hermione grinned and gestured for them to lead the way. She wasn't as surprised as she should have been when the twins each grabbed her arm and marched her to an empty table.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat in the library and watched the whole scene from afar. Riddle knew what they were doing. It was quite obvious. _They're making allies_. After watching and observing the transfer students, he knew without a doubt that they were here for a reason. But for what? In order to answer that Riddle knew what he had to play along. For some reason they wanted to be nice to him, well then he would let them. Or better yet maybe it was time to drop the polite façade. It was time to make a decision.

As for the girl, Riddle couldn't deny there was something about her. Something curious and he couldn't deny that her power made her fairly attractive to him as well. But it was nothing that wouldn't go away with time. He wanted to speak with her. Riddle smirked at the word that popped up in his head, _friend_. This would be fun. Let the game begin. Because if there was one thing he was good at, it was this game.

Hermione was working on potions with Fabian and Gideon, both of which had immediately warmed up to her. Then two more Gryffindor boys walked in and made their way to sit with them.

"Oi, twins. What's up?" Charlus Potter started before pausing at Hermione, flashing her a smile. "And how are you doing Ms. Peverell? Have these two idiots been bothering you?" And he sat down next to her.

"Hey, that is..."

"Slightly offensive..."

"In fact, we were doing her a favor..."

"By giving her something good to look at."

Hermione lightly laughed at the Prewett twins.

Someone cleared their throat as they sat next to Charlus.

"Oh, this is Septimus Weasley, my best mate and dorm mate along with these two buffoons." finished Charlus, motioning to the twins.

Weasley was frowning. Charlus elbowed him in the stomach, which made Hermione realize that he was probably a little biased against Slytherins. Weasley said softly, "Nice to meet you." Before Charlus continued the conversation, " I couldn't help but notice how wonderful you are in potions. Do you think you could help Septimus and I like you were helping these two?"

Weasley who really needed the potions help jokingly added to break the tension, "Yeah, you partnered up with Charlus on the first day. You must have noticed how much help he needs."

Charlus smacked Weasley on the shoulder and Hermione smiled as she started to help them.

Gryffindor boys weren't that bad.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Draco headed to the library to bother Hermione and came across an entertaining site. Hermione was sitting in a group of seventh year boys, all Gryffindor seventh year boys to be exact.

Draco laughed, "Do you think Hermione realizes that every girl is glaring her down?"

Ron smirked, "Nope, all she cares about are her books. Typical bookworm. Shall we join them so she can receive more glares."

Harry laughed this time, "Might as well."

Hermione knew they were there. But didn't make a move to stop with what she was doing. Draco stepped forward.

"Hermione, can you take your attention away from your books for a few minutes and introduce us to your friends," he teased lightly. At Hermione's glares, Ron and Harry started laughing and Draco sat himself next to the Prewett twins, Harry sat next to Charlus, and Ron sat next to Septimus and they all introduced themselves.

Harry looked at all of them. "I'm so glad Hermione's making friends. Thank you so much for your sacrifice! Now, instead of forcing us to the library she can force you," he said smugly.

Everyone laughed, and all the boys joining in the study session for potions by getting out their books.

Ron looked at his book for a minute before closing it, "So...what do you guys think about Quidditch." And there started the best conversation ever, forming a bond between all the boys all while Hermione rolled her eyes for the rest of the afternoon. All of them, but Hermione of course, realized all the glares she was getting from the girls in the library.

* * *

And no one realized Riddle was watching them from a corner, concentrating in deep thought.

When Riddle walked into the Great Hall for dinner he noticed right away that something was different. People kept glancing at the Gryffindor table and were whispering heavily. He look and saw the Peverells were sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Gryffindor 7th year boys; oblivious to all the stares they were getting for doing so. And he looked at the teacher tables; most of them were staring in shock while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Tom had a thoughtful expression. He was thinking and he made a realization: Dumbledore knows something.

Riddle sat down and his knights immediately surrounded him.

Malfoy turned to Tom, "Do the Peverell's know the rules?"

It was Avery who chimed in, "There aren't technically any rules about it. Besides, no ones told them otherwise. Apparently the Brown girl in Gryffindor made a comment about Slimy Slytherins and the female Peverell snapped at her and went off about how she didn't know people here judged someone for being in a house they were sorted into at the age of eleven. And well you get the point. Brown denies getting put in her place, but the rest of the Gryffindor's who were sitting with her have spread the word around and it's making people think."

Nott added, "Well she did have a point. I can see what people are thinking. After all, people always go on about how their founder is greater than the rest, but if you think about it the four founders came together for a reason. None could build this school separately. So whose to say which founder is greater? Also, we are only sorted by what trait stands out the most; it doesn't necessarily mean we lack the traits of the other houses. Peverell's got a point."

"Interesting point she made. But is this a good or bad thing," Riddle mused out loud. No one responded and it was at that point that Alphard Black walked into the Great Hall and saw the Peverells at the Gryffindor table. He looked thoughtful for a second before making his way to the Peverells with a determined look in his eyes. This year would be interesting.

The Gryffindor table seemed to be quiet for a few seconds before Hermione made room for Alphard to sit and quirked an eye at the Gryffindors. "Is there a problem here?" And with that, the conversation returned back to normal and Ron, rather loudly looked at the seventh year boys they were sitting with and muttered under his breath, "Told you she was terrifying."

And once again, everyone laughed.

* * *

The boys lazily went to bed that night and Hermione shrugged them off as she wasn't tired.

She decided that she would explore and grabbed the marauder's map as she walked the Hallways at midnight. She entered an empty classroom on the third floor, hid the map and sat. She was thinking about everything. There was so much to do in this time.

They had to break the house rivalries, make a name, and stop a Dark Lord. She was tired but she hadn't felt this happy, this carefree, and this good about what she was doing with her life in a long time. Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds before sensing someone about to enter the door. Her eyes were still closed when Riddle walked in and turned toward her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione; not opening her eyes asked him quietly, "Can I help you? I don't have time for insults tonight Tom."

She opened her eyes as Tom Riddles expressionless face turned thoughtful before he sat down in front of her.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione glanced at her hand that was wrapped up in a cloth from where she had given blood to the goblins.

"If I said nothing, would you leave?" said Hermione, which just made Riddle arch an eyebrow. Hermione sighed before she pulled off the cloth and showed Riddle the deep cut.

"Just a cut from a magical blade. Not a big deal," said Hermione.

"Interesting," said Riddle frowning.

Hermione shrugged although inside she was happy that it seemed like Riddle cared about the cut on her hand, maybe he wasn't so bad. So far he hadn't done anything extremely dark lord worthy. Maybe they had overestimated him. She added," It's nothing compared to real war."

Riddle did something that surprised Hermione. He smirked. This made Hermione confused. "Why are you smirking?" Hermione asked out of curiosity not having a clue to what made Riddle's face change.

Riddle looked at Hermione and said, "Now Peverell, why should I answer your question when you never answer any of mine?"

"I always-," but Hermione was cut off by Riddles intensive stair.

"A question for a question," said Riddle. Hermione internally debated whether or not she should agree to his terms but in the end decided that Riddle couldn't ask anything that she couldn't answer. Also, her curiosity was killing her.

"Deal," answered Hermione.

Riddle smirked, " I was just wondering what blood ritual you could've done."

Hermione blanched. No one could know about the blood ritual. How had he put it together? She looked at him questioningly and he answered her unsaid questions, "Peverell, I'm the brightest wizard of my age. Magical blade and a cut that can't heal, come on Peverell. I'm not Potter or Malfoy, I can put two and two together." His answer made Hermione scramble for something to say to deny it, but he beat her to it, " There's no use in denying it. So don't. It's nice to see you finally at a loss for words. Curious, why would you need a blood ritual."

Tom: 1 and Hermione: 4

Hermione looked at Riddle, "Your question?" and prayed he would not ask about the blood answered with a haunting smirk. "Now I never said I would ask my question now, I think I'll save it."

Hermione knew right then and there that she had underestimated Riddle and couldn't help her old Gryffindor self from coming out, " You're such a -" but was once again cut off by Riddle.

"A Slytherin," Riddle half smiled as he got up, "I know." And he began to walk away. Hermione was ruffled and sat immediately lost in thoughts before she was interrupted by a voice and turned around to once again to face Riddle who was standing by the door.

Riddle was planning on leaving before he realized that she expected him to be a Slytherin through and through, and in order to act the part of a "friend," he would need to change that. Better yet he knew that this would confuse her. So he turned and stared at her back before calling out to her, "Why?"

Hermione was shocked he had returned, but then realized he had asked a question. His question. His only question. Why is he doing this? But she couldn't waste time on her thoughts. She gathered her wits quickly; after all, she was he brightest witch of her age for a reason. "Why what? Come on Riddle, I thought your grammar would be perfect and impeccable, just like you." she said with a hint of scorn.

Riddle scowled at her comment, but was still smirking underneath as he had obviously ruffled her.

"Or maybe you are not as perfect as they say?" Hermione ventured on.

"Why are you fighting a war?" Tom said stopping her from delaying her answer any longer. This was a question that Tom had been thinking about lately. Immediately after Tom asked his question, he regretted it. The storm in her eyes told him that the response would be something he didn't like. He was right.

"Because," she quietly said, "we were all that was left."

And she got up to leave, but as she was exiting she stopped by the door and as if saying it as an afterthought, "A question for a question, interesting. Question though, why are you so interested?" And walked away.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning unnaturally early. So early, that he could see the shadows of Tom moving about and finally out the door. Harry sighed, why had he woken up so early? Hermione always woke them-that's what made Harry shoot out of bed. She should have woken him up already. Harry got out of bed and looked through Ron and Draco's four-poster beds. Both boys were sleeping but there was no Hermione. In fact, it didn't look like she had slept here at all last night. Harry frowned.

"Ron. Draco. Wake up," Harry said unhappily and in a commanding tone which made Ron and Draco shoot straight up in bed. Yeah they were heavy sleepers, but only because they weren't in a war. During the war there reactionary skills were impeccable. Also, the fact was Harry was using his "leader" voice and Harry usually never woke them up made Draco and Ron instantly know that something was happening. Draco and Ron looked at Harry questioningly with a million situations running through their heads.

Harry looked at them and said one word, "Hermione." Draco and Ron took a second to look around and glanced at the clock before realizing she hadn't woken them up today. All the boys quickly got dressed and went to go find Hermione. Where was she? As they were leaving their dorm, Harry brought out the Marauders map. The boys were just leaving the dungeons, when Harry finally spotted Hermione's name. She was in the last place they would have thought to look, the 6th Year Slytherin Girls Dormitory. Harry sighed in content before showing Draco and Ron where Hermione was.

But then Draco grabbed the map and examined it closer voicing his thoughts aloud, "Why is she still in the dormitory, Hermione never sleeps there. Even then she would be at breakfast or would have woken us up by now, unless she has a reason to stay in the dormitory . . . Guys, look!" Draco showed Ron and Harry the map and pointed at a name of the person who was standing closely to Hermione, probably in a conversation.

Harry was wide-eyed, "No way. That isn't..."

Ron laughed, finding this funny. "Only one way to find out, lets go deactivate the wards on the girls stairs."

Draco seemed to find this just as funny, " We could just apparate." To which Ron answered, "But people would ask questions, I think they forgot about it the first time."

Harry was so confused, "Can we just go and see what's going on?" and led the way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

What they didn't realize is that had made a mistake. They had forgotten that _she_ was here in this time and that she was a Slytherin. They would have to factor this in to their plan later.

* * *

Hermione woke up early as always in the 6th Year Girls dormitory. Finishing late last night, she wanted to see if she could sleep on her own. And she did, without many nightmares. Hermione was just about to get out of bed to get dressed so she could wake up her brothers when she heard moving outside of her four-poster bed. She heard a few slams as someone was opening their truck and putting things out and away. Curious to see who was up this early, Hermione opened her four-poster curtain.

A pretty petite pale girl who had black hair, bright blue eyes, and stood at 5'3 with a very small frame met her gaze. She was pretty and the high cheekbones meant she must be a pureblood. Hermione realized that she was staring and noticed that the other girl had been staring at her too.

Hermione smiled lightly and got out of bed to introduce herself, "I'm Hermione Peverell, a transfer student. It's nice to meet you."

The petite black haired girl shook her hand and smiled. Hermione knew right then and there that this girl would be her friend. She wasn't the cold ice queen Slytherin type and didn't seem like any of the other Slytherin girls who were very materialistic. "I hope I didn't wake you up! My parents vacation in Italy got extended for a few days so I came to Hogwarts late."

Hermione nodded remembering how her first night here she had realized that one roommate was missing. Hermione wanted to make conversation and asked, "What were you doing in Italy? And it's all right. I usually wake up this early all the time."

The girl smiled brighter, "I wake up this early too. Finally someone else who does," she joked before adding casually, "And my parents were visiting the Italian Minister." Hermione eyed this witch with interest. Who was this girl? The girl seemed to realize this as well and said, "Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dorea Black."

Hermione was internally shocked. How did she forget about Harry Potter's grandmother. Of course she would be here. "So of course I've heard about you Peverells but tell me something about you?" asked Dorea as she continued to unpack her trunk with her wand. Hermione smiled, Dorea was the first person to ask about her and not her heritage. This was going to be great.

*50 Minutes Later*

Dorea and Hermione were already dressed and were just about to head down to breakfast together. They had been chatting non-stop since the early morning, only to take a break to shower and change. They opened the door and walked down the stairs only to run head first into Draco, Ron, and Harry. The five looked at each other.

Hermione was the first to speak, "This is the girls staircase."

Draco and Ron smirked. Draco answered, "We know that Hermione."

Dorea voiced a question, "Don't the stairs have a ward that turns it into a ramp?"

Ron snorted, "It used too..."

Hermione glared, "You better put that ward back up right now!"

Harry grinned for the first time, relieved after seeing Hermione. He flicked his wand, "Done".

"Well... this is awkward. Let's head down to breakfast and you can introduce us to your new friend Hermione," said Draco as the group of five filed out of the girl's dormitory and into the Common Room heading towards the great hall.

All while Draco was thinking and calculating. Had his companions not realized that Dorea had made the connection between the deactivation of the wards fairly quickly? Draco couldn't help but think that she was a Slytherin. She was in this house for a reason meaning she was smart, calculating, and could potentially figure out their plan if they weren't careful.

Ron, being the strategist, was thinking along a similar line. Dorea wasn't just Harry's grandmother and a Slytherin, but she was a Black.

* * *

Ancient Runes. Artithmacy. And Transfiguration.

Draco sighed as he looked at his schedule. Today was going to be a long day. Not that it would be a problem for him. He knew all these subjects just as much as Hermione, Ron, and Harry did. He just didn't care to waste his time on stuff he knew perfectly.

As he ate his toast, he couldn't help but lose himself in his thoughts. Six years ago, in first year, he would never have thought that he would be this close to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Growing up, he had learned to think himself superior to half bloods, blood traitors and mudbloods a like. He never thought to think anything bad about it because his parents had instilled these beliefs in him at such an early age.

Maybe the first thing that got him thinking was when Potter had turned down his offer of friendship first year or when Hermione punched him in third year. He always wondered how Potter could go through so much and not turn against everyone and just pick up his bags and leave the wizarding world to it's fate. After campaigning against him, accusing him of attacking students, and being responsible for the death of everyone Harry loved, he thought that the wizarding world probably deserved it. But Harry was an enigma who still fought even though he lost everything.

It wasn't until fourth year that he realized why he never thought to question these beliefs. It was because he didn't grow up with the war. He was still a child who had been sheltered his whole life, just like Hermione and Ron. And as soon as he heard of the Triwizard Tournament, he didn't hesitate to secretly approach Potter.

Harry and Hermione had accepted his apology immediately (probably because they were so shocked and they even made him swear an oath to make sure he wasn't lying), but it took Weasley a while to come around. He smirked a little. All of them, besides Harry, had some growing up to do and that had been Ron's time.

He thought about it again and realized Ron really only accepted him as soon as he realized Draco was willing to be a spy. It was probably the hardest thing Draco had to do. He remembered that it was the first day Ron had talked to him without antagonizing him.

_Draco had just received the dark mark and portkeyed back to Hogwarts gates. He was in immense pain, crucio was nothing compared to this. He dillusioned himself and made his way to the Room of Requirement to rest. He couldn't go back to his dorms looking so weak. Slytherins didn't show weakness._

_As he entered the room, he didn't realize Ron, Hermione and Harry were there, waiting. He walked in and fell a little, too weak to stand up. But he felt someone grab his shoulder, hold him up, and walk him to the couch._

_He looked up to see Weasley, his face ashen. "I can't believe you did it."_

_Hermione approached him, giving him a healing potion._

_And Draco, before he fell asleep for a few hours, looked at Ron, "We're going to win this war. And a sacrifice like this is nothing compared to what we can lose. We aren't going to lose."_

_Ron nodded._

He remembered that as the moment Ron had changed (before the death of his family changed them all).

The day he got the mark, he grew up. He decided that he wasn't going to be sheltered for the rest of his life.

Draco had always been smart, so had Ron and Harry. They just didn't show it as much as Hermione had. Ron had grown up in the shadow of five successful brothers and Harry; well Harry hadn't had the easiest life. For both of them, it was easier to be Quidditch jocks than smart students. Draco and Hermione immediately got past their differences and formed a bond to reflect the one Ron and Harry had. Also, being the more studious ones, they worked the two jocks hard once it became clear just how deathly this war would be. Ron had a family at stake and took to everything they learned.

Ron waved a hand in front of Draco's face. "Draco, snap out of it and say hi to Hermione's friend." And shot Draco a curious look.

At breakfast, they had been introduced to Dorea Black and it was obvious that Hermione had taken an instant liking to her. This might be a problem. Although Hermione was a Gryffindor, the war had changed her, especially because of her close friendship with Draco. Although occasionally she acted like her old Gryffindor self, she had grown during the war to hold many Slytherin characteristics. She was obviously planning something. Draco would ask her about it later. He also wanted to ask her about Tom.

He went to his next class along with all the other NEWT students. On the bright side Ancient Runes had always been Draco's best subject along with Potions.

* * *

The four Perverell's easily completed all their work first in all their classes which annoyed the future Dark Lord.

The last class of the Day was transfiguration with Dumbledore and Harry approached the class with a twinkle in his eye. He sat next to Draco while Ron and Hermione sat behind them. They noticed Riddle enter the room, glance at them, and sit in the farthest seat from the front and in the corner, surrounded by his Knights. He obviously didn't like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entered and Ron quietly snorted, he was wearing robes with bright blue stars on it. Obviously his fashion sense hadn't changed in fifty years.

Dumbledore glanced at the Peverell's before starting a fascinating lecture. Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Riddle were the only ones not taking notes.

"All right, I believe that's enough of a lecture today. You have one task for class today and once you do that, you may leave. As mentioned in lecture, when in battle you can transfigure things in front of you as a shield. But it takes a lot of concentration to balance what you transfigure in the air. Combining both charms and strong transfiguration. Today, I will be handing out a piece of parchment, your goal is to transfigure it silently into wood, stone, or metal if you can. In addition, you must try to balance it in the air for at least ten seconds. Extra points to anyone who decorates their shield."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They could do this in their sleep. So, all silently nodding in agreement they started an intense game of hangman.

Riddle was the first to get it, turning his parchment into a green stone and floating it in the air for a minute. They all noticed how Dumbledore didn't give Riddle any extra points for the color change even though he said he would. No wonder Riddle hated Dumbledore.

Dorea was not to far behind Riddle, turning her parchment into wood and only holding it for ten seconds. Dumbledore smiled at her and told her she was dismissed, but she didn't get up.

That's when Harry looked around. More people were getting it, but no one was leaving. Even Riddle made no motion to get up, and you'd think with the glare he was sending Dumbledore he would take the first opportunity to leave right away.

Draco raised an eyebrow at their classmate's actions until Dumbledore stopped in front of the four.

"If you four don't mind stopping your game, I believe no one is leaving because they want to see if you can do th transfiguration."

"Of course Professor," Harry said politely and looked at the other three. Wandless or Wand was the unsaid question? Harry projected his thoughts in their heads, "Lets make them curious". They all pulled out their wands at the same time and places them down in front of them. Dorea looked at them confused.

"Don't you need them?"

Hermione smirked and waved her hand over the paper causing it to turn into a metal shield with the Hogwarts crest on it. All the animals of the four houses were animated and playing together. Harry waved his hand and his shield became a black metal with a lighting bolt that flashed on. Ron and Draco started laughing at the inside joke. Draco waived his hand and his parchment turned into a metal green shield with a funny drawing of the dark mark smiling. Harry grinned. Ron was the last one and his paper became a metal shield with a picture of a basilisk on it. The basilisk was toothless. Hermione smiled lightly as this. They all made their shields go up in the air and do a little dance before motioning them back in front of them and turning it back into parchment.

They went back to their hangman game while everyone in the class stared, including Dumbledore.

"Bugger," Ron said aloud as Draco won their hangman game. Then Draco, Harry, and Hermione laughed and gathered their supplies to leave the classroom. They ignored everyone's stares. Even Dumbledore's.

* * *

Draco had called a meeting. They were supposed to meet in the Room of Requirement an hour after dinner had ended. Hermione was curious, why did they need to meet? Nothing seemed to have gone wrong today. Although she would need to update them about Riddle.

She was walking towards the room of requirement when she saw a group of Slytherins whispering in the hallways, led by none other than Tom Riddle. Hermione internally decided to just ignore him. After the classroom run in yesterday, she really didn't feel like talking to him.

She walked forward but Riddle noticed her. Riddle politely asked, "Lost Peverell?"

Hermione looked at him and quirked an eyebrow as she walked by. "I can't answer your question until you answer mine Tom."

And she continued to walk by only to have Abraxas Malfoy and Mathew Nott block her way. She stopped and sighed for a second. She crossed her arms and stared at them hard. "I took down Grindewald's forces five days ago." She took out her wand and started to twirl it through her fingers, "do you even think I need a wand to move you out of my way?" She moved her gaze from her wand to the two boys. They both seemed a little put off and then Hermione felt someone behind her.

"Now Peverell, you shouldn't be threatening students. There is such a thing called detention," stated Riddle.

Hermione pocketed her wand. And pretended to sigh, "Your right," and before Riddle could stop her, she pulled he wrist in an arc movement, pushing the two boys blocking her way into the wall. She walked past them and hollered back to Riddle, "No proof, no detention."

It was as Hermione walked away that she realized Riddle hadn't said a mean thing towards her.


End file.
